


Người Đàn Bà Vĩ Đại

by TheGreyLoner



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Politics, Post-Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Survivor Guilt, help how do you tag a fic thats not originally from this site, its a theme, no its not the main focus
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLoner/pseuds/TheGreyLoner
Summary: Một sự hi sinh tự nguyện không thành. Một tình yêu chớm nở được hé lộ. Một thị trấn hoang tàn đến không tưởng. Khi Chloe Price được ban cho một cơ hội thứ hai cô không muốn cũng chẳng lường đến, cô tìm thấy mục đích mới trong việc thực hiện điều bất khả thi: quan tâm đến Vịnh Arcadia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grande Dame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326082) by Lyta Halifax. 



> Dành cho Lyta Halifax, tác giả của hai trong số những fanfic Pricefield tuyệt nhất mình từng đọc. Bà/cô/chị đã nghỉ viết, nhưng không phải mãi mãi. Hi vọng trong tương lai sẽ thấy trở lại.

“Max, đến lúc rồi.”

Chloe nhìn chăm chăm, đầy ý nghĩa qua cơn mưa xối xả vào Max, cô gái… không, người phụ nữ đã bóp méo hiện thực theo đúng nghĩa đen để giữ cô sống sót và an toàn, lần này qua lần khác. Cô không thể hình dung được dù chỉ một phần nhỏ của nỗi kinh hoàng mà Max đã phải chịu đựng, mọi thứ mà cô ấy đã phải trải qua, đặt sự an nguy và sức khỏe tinh thần của mình vào rủi ro liên tiếp, tất cả vì…

…  _ vì một… tên du côn không xứng đáng với niềm tin của cô ấy. Sự trung thành của cô ấy hay tình… tình… _

“Chloe,” Max kêu lên, giọng rưng rưng như sắp vỡ òa. “Tớ rất, rất xin lỗi. Tớ không muốn làm điều này!” Có một cái nhìn cam chịu trên khuôn mặt cô ấy, của sự vô vọng. Như đang ước rằng, mong rằng Chloe sẽ thuyết phục cô không làm điều đó vào phút cuối cùng. 

_ Không thể để điều đó xảy ra được! _

Chloe nhắm mắt lại một lúc, ép mình đào sâu vào bể can đảm mà cô khá chắc là thực ra cô không có; nhưng vì Max, cô sẽ giả vờ là có. Cô sẽ nhận một viên đạn vì cô ấy, và từ những câu chuyện Max kể tuần qua, thì cô đã nhận rồi, nhiều hơn một lần. 

_ Đây là một điều tốt. Mình đã được ban phước. Bao nhiêu người… bao nhiêu, được có cơ hội nói lời tạm biệt, được có một khoảnh khắc tỏa sáng trong ánh nắng cuối cùng, trước khi họ chết chứ? Bao nhiêu người hiểu được lý do vì sao mọi chuyện phải chấm dứt chứ?  _

“Tớ biết Max, nhưng chúng ta phải cứu mọi người, được chứ?” 

Vịnh Arcadia. Sao cô ghét chốn này đến thế!  _ Đã từng  _ ghét, chắc chắn là vậy. Nhưng không ai - không một ai trong số họ - đáng phải chịu cái thứ đang hướng về phía họ. Không ai khác đáng phải chết cả.

Ừ thì…

…  _ có lẽ là cái bọn khốn nạn Nathan và Jefferson thì có. Nhưng chúng sẽ nhận được cái kết của chúng thôi. Max, Max của mình… cô ấy sẽ… _

“Và cậu sẽ bắt cái bọn vô lại đó trả giá cho những gì chúng đã làm với Rachel!”

Cô vẫn đang bị sốc, cô vừa mới nhận ra, và vẫn đang lảo đảo trước cú sốc đó. Chloe đã không nhận ra cô yêu Rachel Amber đến nhường nào. Có lẽ cô ấy có những lỗi lầm của riêng mình, nhưng cô ấy đã là một vì sao sáng an ủi trong cái cuộc sống đổ nát thảm hại những năm tuổi teen của Chloe. 

_ Nếu cái chết của mình cứu được thị trấn và đảm bảo sự công bằng cho cô ấy… thì… thì hãy làm vậy! _

“Được ở bên nhau tuần này...” Chloe nói tiếp, giọng gắng gượng. “Là món quà chia tay tuyệt nhất tớ có thể mong ước. Cậu là người hùng của tớ, Max.”

Bầu không khí lơ lửng nặng nề với sự mong đợi, trong khi họ im lặng nhìn nhau. Rồi cô gái tóc nâu nhút nhát mọi ngày làm cô chết sững. Đưa tay lên, ôm lấy khuôn mặt cô.

Và hôn cô.

Có một sự thuần khiết trong khoảnh khắc ấy, khi hai trái tim kết nối. Chloe đáp lại nụ hôn của cô, thả mình hoàn toàn vào giây phút này, chấp nhận định mệnh của mình, trong khi hai bàn tay cô nhẹ nhàng đưa lên ôm lấy hông Max. Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi của nụ hôn ngắn, ngọt ngào đó, cô cố gắng sống cho cả một đời người. Về mặt khái quát, cô vẫn không chắc lắm về tình cảm của cô đối với Max, vượt qua mốc tình bạn. Nhưng cô không phải một tên ngốc; cô cảm thấy những dòng điện giữa họ, cái cảm xúc ham muốn ngọt ngào, nồng đậm. Nhưng cái chết được xác nhận của Rachel vẫn còn là một vết thương tươi mới trong lòng cô, và Max…

_ Cô ấy đã trải qua quá đủ thứ mà không cần thêm đấu tranh với mấy thứ tình cảm của nợ rồi. Không còn quan trọng nữa. Chúng ta có giây phút này của riêng mình. Vĩnh viễn. Không ai có thể tước mất nó khỏi ta.  _

Thế giới thực, dòng thời gian thường ngày, với sự phức tạp của nó, những buổi sáng hôm sau, và vòng quay ngày này qua ngày khác; không còn cái nào tồn tại đối với Chloe nữa. Cô đã được tự do… tự do nắm lấy một cơ hội, trước khi bước khỏi đây, vào màn đêm đấy. Rời sân, cánh bên trái.

“Tớ sẽ luôn yêu cậu. Giờ thì đi khỏi đây đi. Làm đi trước khi tớ hoảng!” tông giọng cô cao lên, những vết nứt vỡ bào mòn đi vẻ can đảm của cô.

“Và Max Caulfield… đừng có mà lãng quên tớ đấy!”

_ Mình đâu cần phải nghi ngờ điều đó. Mình đâu cần phải nghi ngờ cậu. Cậu sẽ sống cho cả hai chúng ta, Max. Cảm ơn cậu. Tớ yêu cậu. _

“Không bao giờ.” Max hứa.

Và rồi đã đến lúc. Đến lúc phải chết. Lần này là thật. Không rút lại, không tua lại, không mánh lới khôn lỏi. Sẽ không có chàng kỵ binh nào xông lên phía trước, không có Max Siêu Nhân nào cứu được tình thế.

_ Tớ mong rằng cậu sẽ tìm được sự bình yên Max à. Xin đừng đổ lỗi cho chính mình. Cậu không việc gì, không có bất cứ cái đéo gì phải cảm thấy tội lỗi hết! Cậu đã đem lại cho tớ không thứ gì khác ngoài niềm vui. Cậu là một thiên thần. Giờ thì… bay đi! _

Max quay lưng lại với cô. Nắm trong tay bức hình con bướm, tấm mà Chloe đã từ bỏ.

Chloe không thể đứng nhìn, nhưng cũng không thể quay đi. Cô tự hỏi nó sẽ như thế nào. Chết đi ý. Bị bắn. Nó có đau lắm không? Có lẽ cơn sốc sẽ át đi cơn đau. Max sẽ ở lại phòng vệ sinh khi điều đó xảy ra, hay cô ấy sẽ chạy ra, nhanh nhất có thể, để không phải chứng kiến?

Liệu người cha của Chloe có ở đó để chào đón cô… đến nơi cô sẽ tới sau đó?

Cơn gió thổi thành từng đợt mát lạnh, khắc nghiệt, và Chloe chống chọi để giữ ấm, kéo chiếc áo khoác chặt hơn quanh người. 

_ Ít… ít nhất mình cũng phải được ấm khi mình sắp chết... phải không? _

Cô bật một tiếng khúc khích nho nhỏ, khàn khàn trước ý nghĩ đó.

Một đợt gió nữa, rồi một điều hoàn toàn không lường trước xảy ra.

Bức ảnh bay khỏi những ngón tay của Max, rồi bị dễ dàng tóm gọn trong luồng gió hoành hành của cơn bão, cuốn đi vào hư vô không lấy lại được khỏi nơi mép đá.

Cứ như vậy, tận thế của cô, sự cứu rỗi của cô. Đi mất.

Không ai trong họ nhận thấy điều này. Không phải ngay lập tức. Không phải trong mười giây, hay ba mươi giây. Gần một phút trôi qua trước khi một trong hai người phản ứng trước điều vừa xảy đến.

Max khuỵu xuống, khóc nức nở không nguôi. Chloe chạy tới trước, vòng hai tay qua người cô ấy.

“Max. Max!”

Max nấc lên với những tiếng thút thít kích động. “Ôi! Ôi Chúa ơi… ôi C-h-ú-a ơi! Chloe! Tớ xin lỗi! Tớ rất, rất, rất xin lỗi! Tớ... Tớ đã để mất…” Rồi cô ấy giơ tay ra như thể bức ảnh sẽ bằng cách nào đó bay về tay cô. Như thể cô ấy đang cố gắng tua lại điều vừa xảy ra, và thất bại.

_ Và thế thì có hay không chứ? Một trò đùa, một cú đá vào đít cuối cùng từ Người Đàn Ông Trên Gác. _

Nhưng không còn thứ gì khác ngoài hai người họ. Và cơn bão.

Họ nhìn theo trong sự im lặng đầy đau thương, áp sát vào nhau trong khi cơn lốc xoáy xé toạc Vịnh Arcadia.

\---

Màn đêm dài đằng đẵng, và không ai trong số họ ngủ được nhiều khi họ ôm lấy nhau cho ấm và thoải mái, chen chúc ở đằng sau chiếc xe bán tải của Chloe. Ẩn náu dưới chiếc túi ngủ mốc meo mà Chloe chất trong xe cho những chuyến đi đường hiếm hoi.

Max run rẩy, khóc rưng rức suốt. 

“Tớ xin lỗi… là lỗi của tớ, Chloe… lỗi của tớ.”

Cô vuốt tóc Max, suỵt cô ấy. Giữ cô ấy gần bên, giữ cô ấy an toàn. Thì thầm những lời an ủi.

“Không… không phải đâu. Tớ hứa với cậu, không phải đâu. Biến cố… xảy ra là chuyện bình thường.”

_ Dù vậy… cái đéo gì vậy, Hiện Thực? Mày muốn tao chết, rồi khi tao cuối cùng cũng nói có, mày lại giật mất. Đúng là mày bị cái đéo gì vậy? _

“Chloe… không… không thở được… tớ không thở được…!”

Cô xoa lưng cô gái kia, một cách trấn an, giữ giọng bình tĩnh và xoa dịu nhất có thể. “Max. Cứ nghe tớ này, Max. Đó chỉ là do… hoảng loạn thôi. Chỉ là một cơn hoảng loạn. Chấm hết. Tớ biết chính xác điều cậu đang cảm thấy lúc này. Làm ơn, tin tớ đi!”

“Tớ đang chết! Đang chết…” Max kêu lên, người run bần bật.

“Không phải đâu! Khôngphảikhôngphảikhôngphải, Chúa ơi, tớ thề với cậu đấy. Chúng ta sẽ ổn thôi. Hứa đấy. Cứ thoải mái. Cứ tập trung vào… vào…”

_ Vào cái gì? Cô có cách nào để sửa chữa hoàn cảnh này không, Bác sĩ Price? _

“K- Không tua lại được. Năng lực… Tớ nghĩ năng lực của tớ biến mất rồi, Chloe!”

Chloe có thể sống được với điều đó. “H- Ha. Ha ha. Biết ngay. Cũng nên như vậy. Vậy… thì cậu cứ tập trung vào tương lai, Max. Hoặc không. Hoặc vào giây phút này. Hoặc cứ… bất cứ thứ gì cậu cần từ tớ, Max. Bất cứ thứ gì cậu cần. Tớ là của cậu. Thề đấy. Tớ hoàn toàn là của cậu.”

Max ngả đầu vào, tựa vào ngực cô, và hít một hơi thật sâu. Hơi thở gấp gáp của cô ấy chầm chậm điều hòa trở lại. Cô ấy ngẩng lên nhìn cô lần nữa, mắt vẫn mở to, tìm kiếm…

Chloe cảm thấy trán Max vùi vào ngực mình. Cảm thấy, thay vì nghe thấy cô ấy thì thầm, “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Không còn một lời nào được nói cho đến hết đêm. Họ giao tiếp chỉ qua xúc giác. Những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng và cử chỉ âu yếm đôi lúc. Những cái nhìn kéo dài. Chloe đáp trả về thể chất, chuyển động theo cơ thể Max. Hơi ấm của cô ấy, và đặc biệt là mùi hương của cô ấy. Nhưng đó cũng không phải cái gì tình dục. Không phải cái gì hơn - hay kém - cái sự thân mật vô cùng này, một thiên đường vô tận nơi thế giới chỉ tồn tại mình hai người họ.

Gió tiếp tục gào thét, dù cơn bão đã lui dần. Max rơi vào giấc ngủ, và Chloe cũng không lâu sau cô.

Ý nghĩ mệt mỏi cuối cùng của cô nhòa vào tâm trí, trước khi ngắt hẳn.

_ Không có màn hai trong cuộc sống Mỹ. Ông nói thế hả, Fitzgerald? Huh. Địt mẹ ông. Cho tôi thấy ông biết cái gì. Và ai mà biết màn này kéo dài bao lâu chứ. Không thể không cảm thấy như một người chết. Nhưng mình cũng còn sống nữa. _

Mắt cô cuối cùng cũng đóng lại, và cô thề:

_ Không hối tiếc. Không sợ hãi. Không phí thời gian nhảy dựng trước mọi bóng đen và tiếng động lớn. Nếu mày muốn tao sống, Thế Giới à, thì tao sẽ sống. Nếu mày muốn tao chết mẹ đi, thì đến đây mà lấy mạng tao. Nhưng đừng mong tao sẽ cầu xin tha mạng. _

_ \--- _

Bình minh tĩnh lặng và sáng sủa như màn đêm tối tăm và ồn ào. Thị trấn đúng là một khu vực thảm họa, như thể có một đứa bé khổng lồ đã nô đùa qua phố, vô tư đập phá cột điện, xe tải, và…

“Oh… khỉ gió. Đó có phải là một cái xác cá voi không? Trên nóc con mẹ nó nhà?”

Max quay đi, mắt nhắm chặt. 

Dù vậy… trông nó không hoang tàn như Chloe đã tưởng tượng ban đầu. Có vô số tín hiệu sự sống. Một vài công trình đã được thử thách đầy đủ bởi cơn bão và được chứng nhận xứng đáng, bao gồm và đặc biệt là…

“Ôi… Chúa! Quán ăn kìa... Max!”

Cô đỗ chiếc xe bán tải lại bên đường. Hay đúng hơn, bất kì chỗ nào trông được nhất. Không còn gì nhiều có thể gọi là đường xá vào lúc này.

Max liếc nhìn cô, mệt mỏi chớp mắt và hỏi. “Chúng ta đang dừng lại à?”

“Ừ, chứ còn sao? Đúng đấy! Đi nào, Max?” Cô vòng qua bên kia chiếc xe, mở cửa, và thản nhiên chìa tay ra. 

Max nắm lấy, vẻ ngập ngừng. “C- Cậu thực sự nghĩ… còn ai còn sống ư?”

“Đéo biết.” Chloe trả lời, giọng rắn rỏi đầy quyết tâm. “Nhưng chúng ta không thể cứ lái đi được. Chúng ta không thể quay lưng lại với nơi này. Nếu có bất cứ khả năng nào là có người còn sống và cần sự giúp đỡ.”

_ Whoa xem kìa, Che. Cái ý thức về nghĩa vụ công dân mới tìm được này ở đâu mà ra vậy? Mày bắt đầu quan tâm đến cái thị trấn của nợ này từ bao giờ vậy? _

Chloe nheo mắt lại. Bắt mình nhìn, thật sự nhìn, và thu vào toàn cảnh sự tàn khốc và đổ nát.

_ Khi nào ư? Tao sẽ cho mày biết. Khi Vịnh Arcadia bị biến thành vật hi sinh xương máu vì tao. Có thể tao đã ghét chốn này… có thể tao vẫn ghét. Nhưng còn lâu tao mới quay lưng lại với nó bây giờ. Khi mà tao còn nợ nó. Rất nhiều. _

Điều duy nhất có thể đem cô đi khỏi Vịnh Arcadia hiện giờ chính là Max. Chỉ là cô mong rằng điều đó sẽ không xảy ra, ít nhất là trong một thời gian.

Max nắm lấy tay cô và gật đầu. Cùng nhau họ đi đến quán ăn. Một cách thận trọng họ mở cánh cửa sau, cánh cửa dẫn đến phòng kho được gia cố. Một giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng, khản đặc vì đau, cất lên.

“C- Có ai ở đó không? Làm ơn? Có ai không? Tôi không… chân tôi... Làm ơn? Có ai không? Tôi không… chân tôi…”

Trái tim Chloe đóng băng lại trong một nhịp.

“M- Mẹ! Mẹ, con ở đây!”

Có một thoáng im lặng, rồi sự nhẹ nhõm vỡ òa trong giọng nói của Joyce. “Chloe? Ôi… con gái yêu của mẹ! Ôi Chúa, ôi Chúa… mẹ thật… thật mừng là con an toàn. Làm ơn, hãy cẩn thận! Trong này lộn xộn lắm. Rất nguy hiểm. Max có đi cùng con không?”

Khi đôi mắt cô làm quen với bóng tối, Chloe có thể thấy nó tồi tệ đến mức nào. Cấu trúc thì vẫn lành lặn, nhưng những kệ hàng, và khối hàng nặng trịch của chúng thì đã đổ xuống hết. Chloe giờ có thể lờ mờ thấy mẹ mình, hình bóng cơ thể bà, nửa chôn vùi dưới những lon súp và đào kích cỡ chuẩn.

Có một tiếng rên khác: trầm hơn, giọng nam.

“Christ… Chloe. Max? Hai con đ-” Frank tự cắt ngang mình, ý thức được sự hiện diện của Joyce trong phòng. “... bé ngoài kia. Ugh. Cứ nghĩ cả hai bọn mày chết rồi chứ. Chết tiệt… ước là tao thì có. Tao nghĩ tao… đã gãy hết mọi cái xương trong người rồi. Ít nhất là ở các chi. Đệch… huh… ha! N- Nhưng tao chưa chết. Thần Chết chưa lấy được tao… hôm nay đâu!

Chloe ôm lấy mình trong khi cô nhìn ra. Cô phải làm gì bây giờ? Cô… cô có thể làm gì bây giờ?

Max lầm bầm, giật tóc mình, không dám nhìn vào trong. “Chloe. Chúng ta… Chúng ta không thể di chuyển họ được. Tớ đã đọc đâu đó, đôi khi cậu còn làm người ta đau hơn, nếu cậu làm vậy.”

Chloe gật đầu một cái đáp lời. “Và chúng ta không biết mấy thứ bên trong đó bất ổn cỡ nào. Chúng ta sẽ…” cô gọi to. “Mọi người! Chúng tôi sẽ đi tìm sự giúp đỡ, okay? Tôi hứa đấy! Chúng tôi sẽ tìm được sự giúp đỡ cho mọi người. Ý tôi là… nếu không còn gì khác, thì chắc Đội Phòng vệ Quốc gia đang đến, phải không? Chắc phải có một vài tên cớm quanh đây và… Tôi thề đấy! Tôi thề, chúng tôi sẽ mang sự trợ giúp đến!”

Chloe nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy vai Max và lầm bầm. “Được rồi. Max? Cậu ở đây được không? Ở cùng với họ… và… để họ biết là có người bên ngoài?”

Max biến sắc, trắng bệch như một tờ giấy, và bắt đầu run lẩy bẩy. Nuốt đánh ực và rên rỉ. “Chloe… x- xin lỗi. Tớ không thể. Tớ không thể, xin đừng bỏ tớ lại. Làm ơn? Không phải bây giờ.” Tay cô ấy bóp chặt không buông bàn tay cô.

_ Ôi Max. Tội nghiệp… cậu đã phải thật mạnh mẽ. Phải liên tục đẩy mình tới giới hạn, lần này qua lần khác, hủy hoại mình từ bên trong, và vẫn phải mặc nó mà tiến lên. Cậu đã nghĩ cậu phải giết tớ, và giờ cậu tự trách mình vì đã không làm tròn việc đó. Và điều đã xảy ra sau đó… _

_ Không có gì là lỗi của cậu hết… _

“Được thôi.” Chloe thở ra. Cô hạ giọng thì thầm và nói, “Tớ xử lí được.” Cô liền cao giọng, gọi với vào trong phòng kho. “Mẹ này! Max và con… bọn con sẽ chia ra. Bọn con sẽ bao phủ được rộng hơn như vậy. Con hứa với mẹ, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Bọn con sẽ tìm được sự giúp đỡ, và cơn ác mộng này… cơn ác mộng chết tiệt này sẽ kết thúc.”

“Xin hãy cẩn thận, Chloe! Bọn mẹ… bọn mẹ sẽ cố bám trụ.”

“Bà cứ nói thế… Christ, đau quá.” Frank cằn nhằn.

Max nháy Chloe một nụ cười nửa miệng xấu hổ, nhưng biết ơn, khi họ bước đi, quyết tìm sự hỗ trợ.

“Tớ đoán chúng ta có thể lái cho đến khi chúng ta tìm được sóng điện thoại, nếu chúng ta phải làm vậy. Ghét phải bỏ mẹ một mình lâu như vậy, nhưng… nhưng lỡ đâu giờ chỉ có năm người chúng ta còn sống? Ugh, còn không muốn nghĩ về điều đó.”

May rủi thế nào, họ không phải tìm kiếm lâu hơn mười lăm phút trước khi trợ giúp đến với họ.

“Chloe!” Một giọng nói vang lên, một sự pha trộn giữa niềm hân hoan và nhẹ nhõm.

Cô quay đầu, nhìn qua vai để xem ai đang gọi. Không thèm quan tâm là ai; có lẽ thế là ngây thơ chết đi được, nhưng ngay lúc này, bất kì gương mặt nào cô tìm thấy là một gương mặt thân thiện.

David Madsen không phải một người trước đây cô sẽ gọi là ‘thân thiện’ nhưng ngay bây giờ, ngay khoảnh khắc này…

Đôi chân cô chạy trước bộ não, điều có nghĩa là, tất nhiên, toàn bộ phần còn lại của cơ thể cô đã thua cuộc bỏ phiếu, và giờ phải tuân theo một cách hợp pháp. Băng qua đống đổ nát và gạch vụn, có thời điểm suýt vấp ngã, cô phanh lại trước mặt ông. Rồi ngập ngừng, nhìn lên ông, trong khi ông nhìn xuống cô, mỉm cười.

Thật sự mỉm con mẹ nó cười.

Là cô ôm ông ấy à? Hay là ông ấy ôm cô? Hay họ đã làm vậy cùng lúc? Không quan trọng.

Ôi chết tiệt… chết tiệt, David à. Tôi thật…

“... vui khi được thấy ông. Ông đéo biết đâu!” cô nói, hoàn thành ý nghĩ của mình.

“Chloe! Ôi Chúa, bác thật vui là cháu an toàn! Cháu không biết ta đã dằn vặt thế nào đâu, khi phải ở lại dưới căn hầm đó trong khi cơn bão qua đi. Nhưng… nhưng cháu nói đúng. Cái tên bệnh hoạn điên rồ Jefferson đang ở dưới đó. Đúng như cháu nói. Ôi… Chloe. Đáng lẽ bác… đó đều là…”

“Ốn mà, ổn mà, nghiêm túc đấy, ổn mà.” Chloe thở ra, suýt khóc vì nhẹ nhõm. “Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện này sau, được chứ? Không thể, không thể hứa là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thỏa mãi mãi giữa hai ta, nhưng còn bây giờ? Ông thành thực là người ưa thích nhất thế giới của tôi đấy! Thật vui là tìm được ông. Là mẹ… bà ấy bị thương! Bà còn sống nhưng bà bị thương, và có một lô người ở quán ăn, và…”

Đó là khi cô nhìn qua vai ông, vào nhóm người đang tụ tập. Phần lớn là cớm. Một vài người cô biết, phần nhiều là qua những tình huống không mấy dễ chịu trong quá khứ.

Éo quan tâm. Hôm nay, chúng ta đều ở cùng một phe.

Đằng sau họ, vẫn vận bộ trang phục từ bữa tiệc nhảy tối qua, son phấn dấy bẩn, đôi mắt mở to vì nỗi khiếp sợ và bàng hoàng, là Victoria Chase.

_ Oh chết. Chắc Jefferson đã tóm cô ấy khi Max và mình không mắc bẫy hắn ta. Chết con mẹ nó tiệt… tội nghiệp Victoria. Sau những gì Max nói với mình… _

Bản thân Max đã hành động, di chuyển về phía đối thủ cạnh tranh một thời của mình. Cánh tay cô giơ ra, vòng quanh cô ấy. Đó là một cái ôm mà Victoria vui lòng đón nhận, và đáp trả. Nhưng nó có tác dụng ban đầu là gợi lên sự sụp đổ hoàn toàn từ cô gái tóc vàng cắt ngắn, người vùi mặt vào vai Max và khóc nức nở.

“Max! Tôi xin lỗi. Cậu đã cố cảnh báo tôi. Tôi đã không muốn tin điều đó, không hoàn toàn. Nhưng tôi đã quá hạnh phúc, khi… khi hắn nói tôi đã thắng…”

Max vuốt tóc cô ấy, và gật đầu. Cô cắn môi, mắt nhắm nghiền, chìm trong hồi tưởng chung về khoảng thời gian của chính mình ở Phòng Tối.

“Tôi sợ lắm! Hắn định giết tôi, Max. Ý tôi là, hắn đã giết cả Rachel, đúng không? Đúng không!? Nhưng… nhưng rồi…” Victoria bắt đầu cười, dòng cảm xúc lên xuống liên tục. “Cái nơi ấy, cái nơi khủng khiếp, tệ hại, chết cha ấy. Nó đã cứu chúng tôi, Max à! Chúng tôi sẽ chết nếu ở đâu khác, chúng tôi sẽ…”

Victoria lặng đi. Nhìn quanh đống hoang tàn của Phố Chính, như thể lần đầu tiên.

Một tiếng kêu trầm, ai oán thoát ra từ cổ họng cô, nhanh chóng bị nghẹn lại ở vai Max. Cô gái tóc vàng có vẻ đã mất hết chút sức mạnh giúp cô đứng thẳng, và cô ấy gục xuống đất. Max từ tốn đỡ cô xuống, cố gắng hết sức xoa dịu cô.

Chloe gật đầu một cái khi Max ném cô một cái nhìn hiểu biết.

_ Cô ấy sẽ làm được. Max… chắc cũng đang chật vật với việc không hoảng lên. Không chịu được cảnh tượng ở Two Whales, nhưng… cô ấy sẽ làm được. _

Chloe nhìn đoàn công an và ông bố dượng đang tụ tập, và nói. “Được rồi, đây không phải là tôi đang bảo mấy người phải làm công việc của mình như thế nào, vì mẹ ai cũng biết nhiều hơn tôi hết. Nhưng tôi cầu xin các người, làm ơn…” Cô thực sự chắp tay lại, đan chúng vào nhau theo một cách cầu xin phóng đại. “Tôi có mấy người bị thương nặng ở chỗ quán ăn. Chôn vùi dưới sắt thép và can hộp và… và có nhu yếu phẩm y tế ở đó, vậy thế là tốt, đúng không? Bản thân tòa nhà thì ở tình trạng ổn định, một điểm tập kết tốt nên… chỉ… làm ơn, làm ơn cứu giúp?”

David nhìn những viên cảnh sát, người nhìn lại phía ông, rồi Chloe. Gần như đồng loạt, họ gật đầu. Điều này, họ có thể hiểu được. Một vấn đề họ có thể xử lí. Sẽ dễ hơn nhiều nếu nghĩ về Vịnh Arcadia theo cách đó hiện giờ; không phải như một đống đổ nát kết tinh, đơn lẻ không còn hi vọng cứu chữa, mà chỉ như một cái núi vấn đề gần như vô tận mà họ có thể cố giải quyết, từng cái một.

Quàng một cánh tay đồng đội qua vai cô, David nói, “Chloe, cháu không bao giờ phải hỏi xin giúp đỡ. Không bao giờ nữa. Nó luôn là của cháu, từ bây giờ. Còn giờ, đi cứu mẹ cháu nào.”

\---

Ban ngày như không bao giờ hết, thế mà ban đêm đến quá nhanh. Làm việc với sự chính xác từ tốn, cẩn trọng, họ đào những thực khách ở quán ra.

Tình trạng Joyce rất xấu; bà vẫn không cảm thấy chân mình, và dù Chloe chỉ có thể dự đoán điều xấu nhất, cô không có cái xa xỉ là chìm đắm quá mức trong những phản ứng của cảm xúc.

_ Mắt hướng về phía trước, quân nhân. Anh có một nhiệm vụ… ôi địt, không thể tin được là mình lại bắt đầu nghĩ như thế! Chết tiệt, David! Còn không thể gọi ông là đĩ dượng được nữa. Ông không xứng phải nhận điều đó từ tôi. _

Dù thế, Joyce hóa ra lại là người may mắn nhất trong đó. Frank bị nứt vỡ nhiều nơi ở cả tứ chi; điềm cứu mạng của lão lại là cả đầu lẫn chính giữa thân đều không bị va đập nhiều. 

Điều tương tự, thật không may, lại không thể được nói về Warren.

Lời tuyên bố của lực lượng cứu hộ mà đã chống chọi thành công cơn bão và lọt được vào thị trấn thật u ám. “Đồng tử dao động. Phản ứng… không tốt. Nếu chúng ta không đưa cậu ta đến một bệnh viện sớm, tôi thật không thể nói được liệu cậu ta có…”

Dù vậy, ít ra cậu ta có một cơ hội. Không như người ngư dân đáng thương đã chết.

Max đón nhận cái chết của ông ta khá nặng nề vì một lý do nào đó khi cô ấy tìm ra. Cô thu mình bên những gì còn lại của cái quầy. Victoria, người đã hồi phục được một mức độ nhất định, cố hết sức mình để an ủi cô, ôm cô, nắm tay cô.

Cơn ghen nho nhỏ mà bỗng nhức lên trong lồng ngực Chloe không thoát khỏi sự chú ý, dù cô tự trấn an rằng đó chỉ là một mối quan hệ hoàn toàn trong sáng.

_ Nhưng khốn thật, mình cần làm nhiều thứ hơn, không việc này làm mình phát điên mất… _

Chloe làm mình bận rộn, tìm một công việc, bất cứ công việc nào, mà cô có thể chăm sóc. Bất cứ thứ gì để đầu óc cô tập trung và sao lãng. Kê khai chỗ thực phẩm - và thật may, có cả đống đồ ăn, quán ăn đã nhập hàng về kho gần đây. Làm việc với đám cớm để thiết lập một hệ thống liên lạc tạm thời bằng những bộ đàm CB của họ. Đi từ nhà này sang nhà khác, cố gắng xác định những người còn sống, hay ít nhất là ghi lại nơi người chết nằm. Đôi khi, cô tìm thấy một cái xác, nằm phơi giữa đường, và cố hết sức không nghĩ, cứ đóng bộ não lại, trong khi cô kéo họ vào bất kì chỗ trú nào gần đó có thể bảo vệ họ khỏi các yếu tố tự nhiên.

_ Những người tội nghiệp. Họ xứng đáng được nhận dạng, có một lễ chôn cất tử tế. Không muốn nghĩ về điều này, nhưng đám linh cẩu có thể bắt đầu để ý đến những cái xác nếu chúng ta không cất giữ chúng an toàn. _

Chloe không chắc cái nào tệ hơn: số người tử vong, hay số người thương vong. Không chỉ người chết mà cả người bị thương. Hứng chịu những tổn thương da thịt, hay chỉ đơn giản là tâm lý. Có nhiều người sống hơn cô đặt cược ban đầu, và cô cố hết sức tìm niềm an ủi trong sự thật đó. Có những người thì sung sướng khi được tìm ra, được gửi đến quán ăn, nơi mà, như Chloe dự đoán, đang trở thành trung tâm tập hợp cho những người sống sót trong thị trấn.

Những người khác? Arcadia là một thị trấn tỉnh lẻ, và đôi khi người ta cứ hành động rất kì lạ. Hàng giờ trôi qua, và Chloe vẫn có vấn đề với việc đoán xem liệu ai đó định tham gia cùng để hỗ trợ cộng đồng, hay định chĩa một khẩu súng ngắn vào cô cũng nên, tin rằng những người đồng hương đang tìm bất cứ lý do nào để sa trở lại vào những thôi thúc đen tối của họ. Để bắt đầu trấn lột, trù dập lẫn nhau. Hành động không hơn gì loài thú.

Chloe bỗng thấy thật lạ, cái giáo dục thực tế, tự phát mà cô có về cách hành xử thực sự của con người này. Trái tim cô vút lên, dù chỉ một chút, những lần ít ỏi cô bắt gặp những người cũng như cô, đi lại quanh phố. Làm việc để tích hợp những nguồn tài nguyên, thức ăn và nước uống và thuốc thang. Đi thăm mọi người, cho người khác biết là điều tệ nhất đã qua. Và chắc chắn là có những người cần được bảo. Không có gì cho thấy được điều tệ nhất… hay tuyệt nhất ở người khác như một cơn hoạn nạn.

Chuyện là thế: cứ như phần lớn mọi người chỉ đang chờ một ai đó đến, và nói với họ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi trước khi có thể bắt đầu tự tiến lên. Cho họ điều đó, và họ sẽ thoát khỏi cái trạng thái bàng hoàng đang giữ chân họ và bắt đầu cống hiến. Những người khác thì không thể vượt qua nỗi sợ và cú sốc dễ dàng như thế, cái nỗi bất lực con người kì lạ đó, khi mà mọi lựa chọn khả thi đều có vẻ thật đáng sợ đến nỗi, ít nhất là trên bề mặt, an toàn hơn hết là không làm gì cả ngoài chờ đợi.

“Ừ thì… mình… mình được an toàn. An toàn hơn. Mình không phải trải qua nó.” Chloe nói với bản thân, nhiều hơn một lần.

_ Không, mày chỉ phải đứng đó và nhìn, biết rằng sự tồn tại của mày chính là nguyên nhân. Giờ mày đang cố cứu lấy cái thị trấn này à? Đúng là nực cười chết đi được. Mày là người cuối cùng Vịnh Arcadia cần lẩn quẩn xung quanh. Địt mẹ, mày cứ nên đi đón Max và rời khỏi đây… kiểu ngay bây giờ! Hãy để những ngưòi này yên! _

Cô nhắm nghiền mắt lại một phút, ép cơn bão đang lớn dần trong đầu dịu đi. Bây giờ không phải lúc.

\---

Lúc đó là 9 PM khi đội giải cứu đầu tiên cuối cùng cũng lọt được vào thị trấn. Họ được đón chào với những tiếng hò reo hứng khởi. Chăn chiếu được phân phát. Một thành phố lều tạm được dựng lên. Đội y tế quét qua, chữa trị trước cho những người bị thương nặng nhất, và gọi phương tiện cứu hộ trên không vào để đưa họ đi điều trị chuyên sâu. 

Warren, Frank và Joyce là những người đầu tiên được đưa đi.

Đã gần nửa đêm khi Chloe thấy mình cứ thế mà mất hết hơi sức. Không còn gì mà cô có thể cấp thiết xử lí, và có Chúa mới biết xương cô… nhức thế nào.

_ Địt,  _ tâm hồn  _ mình đang nhức nhối đây… _

Cô thấy mình ngồi trên một tấm vải bạt ngứa ngáy, trùm trong một tấm chăn cũng ngứa ngáy chả kém, nhâm nhi một cốc- ừ thì, nó không phải cà phê, nhưng nó nóng, và nó uống được, và đó có thể coi là tất cả những gì cô cần từ cuộc đời hiện giờ.

“À này, làm tốt lắm,” một nhân viên cứu nạn nói, trong khi chậm rãi bước lại gần cô. Chloe không đáp lại ngay. Thành thật mà nói, cô còn không nghĩ là anh ta đang nói với cô.

“Mmm. Cái g’? Xin lỗi… anh… anh đang nói với tôi à?”

“Ừ. Cô là Chloe Price, phải không?” anh ta nói.

Cô cười. “Chính tôi đây.”

“Những người ở đây đều đang kể cho tôi cùng một câu chuyện. Cách cô bắt đầu đi tìm người sống sót, và kiếm sự trợ giúp. Gửi họ đến một địa điểm trung tâm. Cô và một vài người khác… đó là tất cả những gì cần có, cô biết không? Một vài người làm tác nhân, làm gương. Ai đó họ có thể noi theo.”

Cô khịt mũi, làm một ngụm cái đéo gì đó ở trong cốc cô, và càu nhàu. “Làm tôi nghe như một dạng lãnh đạo vậy. Tôi chỉ là… tôi chỉ muốn có sự giúp đỡ cho mẹ tôi, được chưa? Và bạn tôi… những người bạn của tôi. Và nó cứ như thế…” cô nhìn ra xa, trước khi tiếp tục, giọng cô lặng đi gần như không còn gì. “Tôi phải làm gì đó để không nghĩ về nó. Cơn bão, và chuyện đã xảy ra, và…”

Người đàn ông gật đầu một cái, “Ừ thì, người ta lãnh đạo bằng ví dụ. Và trong một cơn khủng hoảng như thế này, phần lớn người dân thường sẽ đi theo một trong hai hay ba con đường. Hoặc là họ biến khỏi đây hoặc là họ ở lại. Và nếu họ  _ có  _ ở lại, thì hoặc là họ sẽ đi giúp người khác, hoặc là họ sẽ chỉ nghĩ đến chính mình. Tất cả những gì họ cần chỉ là một vài người làm một tấm gương tốt- hay xấu. Mọi thứ cứ phát triển theo đó.”

“Hiệu ứng cánh bướm.” Chloe thở ra.

“Thứ lỗi?”

“K- Không có gì. Nhưng… nhưng cảm ơn nhé. Thật đấy. Tôi thật vui là mấy người đã đến nhanh như vậy, nhưng tôi phải đi tìm một người. Hẹn gặp lại.”

Anh ta vẫy tay. “Cứ tiếp tục làm những gì cô đang làm, cô Price. Tôi biết bây giờ hơi khó tin, nhưng thị trấn này sẽ vượt qua, miễn là nó có những con người như cô. Những người quan tâm.”

Cô nửa vẫy lại, húp cạn những gì còn sót lại của- nước súp mì gà, chính là nó! Và rồi đi lùng tìm Max.

_ Những người như mình? Những người quan tâm. Ha! Christ, đó quả là một sự trớ con mẹ nó trêu nhỉ? Đúng là một trò đùa. Như thể mình thật sự quan tâm đến Arc-Ghét-Mày… _

Cô khựng lại. Đứng tại chỗ, thu vào những mùi hương, những âm thanh. Sự hanh khô buốt giá của không khí đầu thu. Âm thanh lách tách của vô số lửa trại, âm thanh ngâm nga trầm và êm dịu của tiếng người nói chuyện, đôi khi điểm tiếng khóc thương. Bên ngoài vòng tròn ánh đèn dựng lên bên những điểm cấp cứu, phần còn lại của thị trấn có vẻ ngoài tăm tối, nguy hiểm và không hiếu khách, thiếu đi ánh sáng, hơi ấm, hay nước.

Cô đang ở trong thành trì duy nhất của nền văn minh trong hàng dặm theo đúng nghĩa đen. Cái trại giam này- của cô, vì đúng đấy, cô bỗng có cái ý thức điên rồ, gần như chiếm hữu về nó- là hạt nhân hi vọng duy nhất còn lại.

Cô bắt đầu đi đi lại lại, tay sợ sệt xoa vào nhau, như thể cô có thể cảm thấy sức nặng của cả triệu ánh mắt đặt lên mình.

_ Địt. Cái này là tại mình. Những người này đã phải trả giá, để mình có thể sống tiếp. Và ai mà biết điều đó sẽ kéo dài bao lâu chứ? Biết đâu, vẫn còn một tâm điểm trên lưng mình. Một viên đạn, hay một con vi khuẩn, hay một chiếc tàu, hay một con dao với tên mình trên đó. Vậy mình đoán mình phải làm những gì có thể, với lượng thời gian ít ỏi mình có hoặc không có còn lại. Phải đền đáp… phải đền… _

Khi đó cô thấy thật nhẹ nhõm, khi cô tìm được Max, thu mình trên một cái chiếu. Cảm giác như đã hàng năm trời trôi qua từ lần cuối cô thấy… thấy…

_ Cái gì của mình? Giờ chúng ta đi đâu đây, Max? Điều gì sẽ xảy ra với chúng ta? Ý tớ là, chắc còn quá sớm để bàn về chuyện Cậu và Tớ. Nhưng, tớ không thể giả vờ như cậu và tớ chưa hôn nhau. Hay đúng hơn, cậu hôn tớ. Và tớ hôn lại. Chắc không công bằng lắm, vì cậu đã nghĩ tớ sắp chết, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại tớ nữa. Dù vậy, đó là cậu hành động từ trái tim, phải không?  _

Thế nào đi nữa, cô không muốn vội vàng. Cô không cảm thấy giữa chốn thiên tai là một nơi phù hợp để ngồi xuống và mổ xẻ những biến động sâu xa trong tình cảm quý giá của cô với Max Caulfield nhiều răng. Cùng lúc đó, cô nhắm mắt lại, và nhớ về đêm qua.

_ Tớ không thể bỏ nó ra khỏi đầu, Max. Chúng ta đã… tất cả những gì ta cần là nhau. Tớ muốn được cảm nhận điều đó lần nữa, với cậu. Làm ơn… Tớ chỉ không muốn để vuột mất một điều tốt đẹp. _

Cô đẩy chiếc chiếu của mình đến bên cạnh Max, nằm xuống, đắp lên một tấm chăn, trước khi vươn ra, vuốt lên những sợi tóc mái lòa xòa của Max, gạt chúng khỏi mắt cô ấy. Cô nín thở vài giây khi săm soi những đường nét khuôn mặt cô gái tóc nâu, đường cong đôi môi cô ấy.

_ Ôi Chúa… cậu đẹp vãi, Max. _

Cô gái kia bật tiếng rên rỉ, rồi một tiếng kêu hoảng hốt, người co vào hơn nữa thành một quả bóng. “Cái gì vậy? A-Ai đó!?”

“Shh… shhh. Ổn rồi. Là tớ đây Max. Chỉ là Chloe. Xin chào.” cô dịu dàng thì thầm.

Max gật đầu, nở một nụ cười đau khổ, hổ thẹn. Cô rùng mình, cho đến khi Chloe vòng một cánh tay thăm dò quanh cô.

“Thế này… ý tớ là, được chứ?”

Max thả lỏng rõ rệt, và thì thầm đáp trả. “Ừ. Tuyệt lắm, Che ạ. Rất tuyệt.”

Chloe cười một tiếng. “Được thôi… ừm… tốt.” Cô rên lên rồi nói tiếp. “Vậy, ý tớ là, cứ bảo tớ nếu tớ làm gì khiến cậu không thoải mái, được chứ? Tớ biết tình hình của chúng ta rất là… ừm… tình hình.”

Max nửa khúc khích, rùng mình cái nữa và rúc lại gần cho ấm. “Biết cách dùng từ lắm.”

“Ừ thì, tớ chỉ… đây là một địa phận hoàn toàn mới, phải không. Đối với chúng ta? Và chúng ta đâu có đang ở nơi tốt nhất để ngồi xuống và nghiêm túc suy ngẫm về những động lực cho mối quan hệ của chúng ta. Ý tớ là, đây cứ như sống trong phần tái bút tồi tệ của một quyển sách nào đó vậy. Sự cao trào đã đến và đi, câu chữ đã kết thúc, bìa sách đã được đóng lại. Nhưng tất cả các nhân vật thì vẫn còn bên trong, cố gắng sống sót ở đời và vượt qua khó khăn, sau khi thế giới mà họ đều biết đã hoàn toàn kết thúc. Sau khi… người đọc đã lãng quên họ.” Cô lắc đầu, thử cọ vào người Max. Thỏa mãn khi thấy cô ấy yếu ớt đáp trả cử chỉ âu yếm đó.

Họ nằm gần nhau một vài phút, trước khi Max thì thầm. “Chloe?”

“Ừ- huh?” Chloe mơ màng trả lời.

“Tớ- Tớ cần ra khỏi thị trấn, ngày mai. Chỉ… ý tớ là đủ xa để có sóng điện thoại. Chắc bố mẹ tớ đang điên lên đây, vì lo lắng.”

“Tớ chắc là mấy người Chữ Thập Đỏ hay cái gì gì đó có thể lấy cho cậu một cái điện thoại vệ tinh còn hoạt động. Đâu cần lái tít ra…”

“Không!” Max che miệng lại, bất ngờ trước độ lớn của chất giọng điên dại, hoảng loạn của mình. “Ý tớ là… không. Ôi Chúa, Chloe… tớ không thể ở lại thị trấn này. Không phải bây giờ. Tớ đang chết dần. Mỗi lần tớ thấy… một ai đó. Vì…” Môi dưới của cô run run, trong khi cô đấu tranh để kìm nén mình. “Họ cầu xin tớ, Chloe. Trong giấc mơ của tớ. Tất cả mọi người cầu xin tớ cứu họ! Và tớ làm hỏng bét. Tớ làm hỏng hết cả, và tớ không chịu được điều đó.”

Cô đưa tay lên, ôm đầu. “Tớ vẫn nghe thấy tiếng họ, Chloe. Họ vẫn đang cầu xin tớ cứu họ, bất cứ khi nào tớ chìm được vào giấc ngủ.” Với một cái nhăn mặt đau đớn, cô kết luận. “Tớ xin lỗi, nhưng hiện giờ tớ không đủ mạnh mẽ. Tớ cần thoát khỏi đây. Chỉ trong vài tiếng thôi. Tớ không thể nằm ngay giữa lòng mọi chuyện, và giữ được minh mẫn.”

_ Ôi, Chúa ơi. Max. Cậu đã phải không ngừng thúc đẩy, và cho đi, và sống sót. Cậu đã bị buộc phải thật mạnh mẽ, trong một thời gian quá lâu. Làm ơn… hãy để tớ… _

Chloe không mất một nhịp nào. “Được thôi. Ừ, hay đấy. Gì chứ, chúng ta có thể đi ngay bây giờ. Hãy nhảy lên xe và lên đường nào.”

Max lắc đầu. “K- Không. Chloe… có lẽ tớ đã dành quá nhiều thời gian hôm nay cuộn lại một góc và hoảng lên, nhưng tớ thấy được điều đang xảy ra. Cậu đã khởi đầu chuyện này. Cậu đã khởi đầu tất cả. Đưa mọi người lại với nhau, cho họ dù chỉ một tia hi vọng, một chút trật tự và ổn định.”

“Ôi Chúa, cho tớ xin. Thứ nhất, không phải có mỗi tớ, một mình, tự thân vận động. Có những người khác xung quanh, những người tử tế. Những người dân có ý tưởng về cách vượt qua cái loại chuyện của nợ này. Christ, cậu làm tớ nghe như… tớ biết tớ đang làm cái đéo gì vậy.” Chloe khịt mũi, liếc sang một bên.

“Vớ vẩn,” Max thì thào. “Cậu đã trở nên quá giỏi nói dối về mình, về việc không quan tâm, cậu đã tin cả lời bốc phét của chính mình. Mọi người cần thấy cậu ở đây ngay bây giờ. Nếu cậu chuồn đi, không quan trọng vì sao, tớ nghĩ… người ta sẽ để ý, Chloe. Tớ không thể nói điều đó có lý, hay thế là công bằng, nhưng người ta cần thấy là cậu đang ở đây. Là cậu đang sống sót.”

Cô rúc vào gần hơn, và nuốt đánh ực. “Tớ đã tước đi quá nhiều thứ từ tay những con người này rồi, Chloe! Tớ không thể… sẽ không hủy hoại họ hơn nữa. Tớ thề, tớ sẽ quay lại. Chỉ phải… chỉ phải gọi bố mẹ. Ra khỏi thị trấn này, chỉ… một vài… giờ…”

“Ổn mà, Maxaroni. Cậu phải… phải chăm sóc bản thân. Bất cứ thứ gì cậu làm, bất cứ thứ gì cậu cần, bất cứ nơi nào cậu đến. Tớ sẽ là một phần của nó, lớn hay nhỏ tùy cậu. Ý tớ là…” Chloe bắt đầu khẽ cười. “Sau tất cả những lần cậu cứu tớ, c-cậu chắc phải sở hữu cái thân quèn này rồi.”

Max cười lên ngực cô, trong khi cơn run rẩy dịu dần. “Ha… ha… ừ. Tớ… phải đó… ha ha.”

Chloe thở dài, trong khi giấc ngủ kéo Max vào vòng tay ấm áp của nó lần nữa. Cô ngước lên, nhìn những ngôi sao trong trắng, lấp lánh và thanh khiết như tinh thể, nằm trong ánh sáng của mặt trăng. Một sự đối nghịch trớ trêu với những đám mây che khuất mọi thứ chưa đầy hai tư giờ trước.

Cô ôm lấy Max một cách nâng niu; một cách chiếm hữu. Một phần trong cô không khỏi lo sợ rằng cái mối quan hệ mong manh như sợi chỉ đang lớn dần giữa họ sẽ đứt nếu cô để Max đi không có mình. Như thể cô gái kia sẽ không ngừng lái về phía chân trời, và không bao giờ quay trở lại với cô.

Cùng lúc, cô cũng sợ rằng nếu cô cứ thúc ép vấn đề, đi cùng, dù Max có muốn hay không, điều đó cũng sẽ tạo ra sự căng thẳng ở khía cạnh mới mà mối quan hệ của họ đang hướng tới.

Còn không kể đến…

… _ địt mẹ, Max à! Cậu nghiêm túc chứ? Chẳng lẽ cậu có lý thật? Chẳng lẽ cái thị trấn chết mẹ này, cái hố xí ghét tớ cũng nhiều như tớ ghét nó thật sự quan tâm liệu tớ có ở lại giúp hay không? Như thể nó sẽ không hồi phục được nếu tớ không ở lại? Ý tớ là, thôi nào. Không ai có nhiều quyền năng như thế cả. Không có ai là mấu chốt như thế cả… _

Cô nhìn sang Max, rồi đảo mắt một cách cực kỳ phóng đại. Nghĩ lại về những sự kiện tuần qua.

_ Ooookay. Rút lại câu đấy. _

Thôi thì, nếu thật sự là Chloe bỗng có một gánh nặng phải mang, cô sẵn sàng mang nó.

_ Nhưng… nhưng không phải vì mình quan tâm đến cái nơi này hay gì đó. Chỉ vì… vì đó là món nợ của tôi. Gánh nợ xương thịt và đủ thứ. Và đó là điều Max muốn. Phải, mày nghe thấy không, Vịnh Arcadia? Đừng nghĩ chúng ta đang trở nên thân thiết. Đây chủ yếu là làm vì cô ấy thôi. _

Cô thở dài một tiếng nặng nề, tiếp tục nhìn lên bầu trời một lúc lâu, ước rằng mình ngủ được luôn đi. Hôm nay thật điên rồ, nhưng hôm sau chắc sẽ còn điên hơn nữa.

_ Đúng là một cách bắt đầu tệ hại cho một buổi cuối tuần. _


	2. Chapter 2

Một tuần - một tuần rưỡi hay tầm đó - trôi qua trước khi Max trở lại Vịnh Arcadia. 

Chloe không trách cô ấy về việc không tức tốc lao về ngay khi đã tiếp xúc với bố mẹ mình. Ryan và Vanessa đã thực sự mờ mắt vì hoảng hốt lo âu vào thời điểm con gái họ cho họ biết rằng cô vẫn còn sống. Sau đó, họ thiếu điều yêu cầu cô về nhà.

Và khi Max đã trở về Seattle, họ suýt thì thuyết phục cô ở lại.

Chloe thấy nhẹ nhõm, tất nhiên, là Max trở lại. Trở lại Vịnh Arcadia, nhưng quan trọng hơn, trở lại với cô. Cùng lúc…

… _ sẽ là nói dối nếu tớ phủ nhận việc nói rằng tớ ước gì họ đã xích mẹ cậu xuống giường luôn đi… _

Cái hình ảnh trong đầu đó làm Chloe khựng lại, đỏ mặt…

_ … ahem. Rằng họ giữ cậu ra xa. Khỏi Vịnh Arcadia, khỏi… tớ. Khỏi mọi thứ bọn tớ đã làm với cậu. Cậu không nợ bọn tớ điều gì, Max. Nếu có gì… bọn tớ mới phải tổ chức một cuộc diễu hành cho cậu, và biến mỗi ngày thành Ngày Max Caulfield Cực Kỳ Sexy Và Tuyệt Vời. _

Nhưng cô ấy đã quay lại. Và vẫn vậy, trái tim Chloe thót lên với niềm vui tuyệt đối. Trạng thái mối quan hệ của họ vẫn chưa được  hoàn toàn làm rõ, hay hiểu ra, nhưng không ai có gì vội cả. Không lời tuyên bố đột ngột về tình yêu bất diệt, không lao xuống giường, đắm chìm trong sự thèm khát mãnh liệt.

Chloe lấy thế làm hay, thực tình. Gần như là một niềm an ủi. Có hôn hít, và âu yếm, và ôm ấp. Những tiếng cười thấu hiểu, mắt trân trân và nhiều nắm tay hơn những gì Chloe biết phải xử trí. Nhưng không gì khác ngoài đó. Không gì vượt quá mức hai, ít nhất. Kiểu không có áp lực gì để đưa chuyện đi xa hơn, vì Chúa biết có rất nhiều việc nữa cần làm.

Mỗi ngày cô ra ngoài, tìm kiếm một công việc để tham gia, một cách để giúp đỡ. Việc gì đó để tình nguyện. Không quan trọng việc gì; dù ban đầu cô có nghĩ nó “dưới cô” đến mức nào, dù bẩn thỉu, hay nhỏ nhặt, hay lặp đi lặp lại, cô cũng ở đó. Dựng chỗ trú, dọn gạch vụn, kể chuyện và cho bọn trẻ niềm an ủi và cưỡi lên lưng.

Đặc biệt là những đứa đã mất cha hay mẹ.

Hay cả hai.

Nhưng có nhiều lí do để ăn mừng, hẳn rồi. Kate Marsh còn sống và an toàn, là một. Cha mẹ cô ấy đến đón vào buổi tối thứ Năm, và họ đã rời đi trước khi thời tiết trở nên nguy hiểm. 

_ Chuẩn mẹ nó rồi, Gái Kinh Thánh, vì đã quay lại, yêu cầu cha mẹ cậu đưa về thị trấn để có thể giúp với công cuộc phục hồi. Cậu quá đỉnh! _

Và Victoria Chase cũng ở lại thị trấn. Chloe đã xấu bụng đoán rằng cô ta sẽ bay đi, hét “Địt mẹ mày rất nhiều, Vịnh Arcadia!” và chạy đến chương truyện vĩ đại tiếp theo của cuộc đời kì diệu nho nhỏ của cô ta. Nhưng không.

Cô ta cũng ở lại.

Chúa biết cô ta không phải làm vậy, nhưng cô ta và Max có hoạt động một nhóm hồi phục nho nhỏ của riêng họ. Thỉnh thoảng điều đó làm Chloe ghen tị, cảm thấy bất lực nhiều hơn một lần, rằng có những cách mà Victoria có thể hỗ trợ cô ấy, chia sẻ niềm cảm thông, mà Chloe không thể. Cả hai người họ đều đã chịu đau khổ dưới tay Mark Jefferson. Cả hai người họ đều tiếc thương, theo cách của riêng mình, cho Nathan Prescott; với Victoria, Nathan là một tâm hồn phức tạp, mong manh bị hiểu nhầm, một người lớn nhỏ tuổi bị thao túng không công bằng bởi những thế lực lớn hơn cậu ta rất nhiều. Hơn thế nữa, cậu ta là một người bạn. Với Max, cậu ta là một địch thủ bị biến thành nạn nhân bị hiểu nhầm, người đã đưa một lời xin lỗi tan nát cõi lòng trong giờ khắc cuối cùng và tăm tối nhất đời cậu.

Giờ cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ có một cơ hội để chuộc lỗi cho những tội ác của mình.

Sự tha thứ không đến dễ dàng như vậy với Chloe….

_ Boo hoo hoo! Thằng Khốn Nhà Giàu thì vẫn là Thằng Khốn Nhà Giàu. Hắn suýt thì đục thủng ruột mình trong nhà vệ sinh trường. Hắn đã đánh thuốc và cố hiếp mình… ý mình là, đúng là mình đã tự đặt mình vào một tình huống xấu, đi với hắn về phòng, cố tống tiền hắn, nhưng ĐỊT MẸ MÀY, THẰNG KHỐN! Kate Marsh không hề hỏi đến ba cái thứ vớ vẩn đấy, và đấy cũng là một tội trên đầu hắn. Nhưng trên hết… _

_ … hắn giết Rachel! _

Nhưng...

_ Hắn sẽ không bao giờ có cơ hội cải tà quy chính. Những gã như thế, chắc sẽ nhìn mình, và nghĩ mình có món quà lớn nhất, tươi sáng nhất trên cả thế con mẹ nó giới. Mình có cơ hội dọn dẹp mớ lộn xộn mình đã bày ra. Hài hước thật, những thứ bạn trân trọng. Đều là vấn đề góc nhìn. _

Dù vậy, nhìn chung, từng ngày đày đọa Max. Mỗi ngày trôi qua làm cạn kiệt chút minh mẫn quý giá còn tồn đọng cô sở hữu, được sạc lại không đáng kể sau đợt tạm trú ở Seattle. Với mỗi cuộc hội ngộ hân hoan, đầy nước mắt hay mỗi buổi chung tay lấy lại tinh thần với Kate và Victoria, với mỗi báo cáo rằng Joyce, dù mất đi công dụng của đôi chân, ngoài ra sẽ hồi phục hoàn toàn, với mỗi phát hiện may mắn rằng Pompidou vẫn còn sống, và thực ra đang hành xử ngoan ngoãn trong khi kiên nhẫn đợi chủ, có một số lượng tổn thất tương đương, nếu không quá mức.

Warren vẫn đang trong cơn hôn mê, một cơn mà có lẽ cậu vĩnh viễn không thức dậy từ đó được. Nhưng ít nhất cậu vẫn có một cơ hội. Thế là nhiều hơn những gì có thể nói được về Justin và Brooke, Dana, và Zach.

Chloe tuyệt vọng cố ngăn Max đi xem chỗ xác chết, được tách ra cẩn thận từ đống đổ nát, rồi đặt nằm lên bạt để chuẩn bị cho việc nhận dạng người thân và cuối cùng là chôn cất. Cố thuyết phục cô tránh xa danh sách thương vong hàng ngày ở rìa khu trại tạm trú, cái được cập nhật với những cái chết đã được xác nhận. 

Nhưng mỗi ngày cô ấy sẽ đến và nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. Tra tấn bản thân. Khắc in từng cái tên vào tâm trí, trong khi cột “mất tích” ngắn lại, và “đã chết” dài ra.

Một ngày, thế là quá mức đối với cô ấy. Cô sụp đổ, hoàn toàn, giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật. Quỳ xuống, và bắt đầu thét lên đầy kích động về việc tất cả là lỗi của cô.

Tháng tiếp sau đó là địa ngục thuần túy. Max không thể tin cậy để được ở một mình, rõ ràng là vậy. Chloe, Kate và Victoria đều luân phiên ở với cô ấy. Kể cả David. Họ đều bảo chính mình rằng đây chỉ là về an ủi và hỗ trợ, chăm sóc gia đình và cộng đồng. 

Chloe biết sự thật, dù không ai khác muốn nói lên điều đó. 

_ Nó như trông tử tù vậy! Bọn tớ… ôi Chúa Max, cậu nghĩ tớ quan trọng ư? Cậu nghĩ bọn tớ sẽ cảm thấy thế nào nếu cậu… CẬU chứ không ai khác, cuối cùng cũng từ bỏ hi vọng? Cuối cùng cũng đầu hàng? Cậu gọi tớ là mấu chốt… _

Mỗi ngày, khi Chloe không ở ngoài kia, giúp phục dựng như thế nào đó, cô ở với Max, cho cô ấy bất cứ thứ gì cô cần. Để cô ấy chạy vòng quanh trong một vòng tuần hoàn cảm xúc, hay gối đầu lên đùi, trong khi cô ấy nhìn chăm chăm vào không gian hàng giờ đồng hồ. Và mỗi phút Chloe ở xa cô ấy, cô nén xuống cái nỗi sợ cháy bỏng, cay xè rằng khi cô về đến chiếc xe moóc FEMA mà họ chung sống… đó sẽ là ngày cô phát hiện rằng cuối cùng Max đã kết thúc tất cả.

Nhưng họ đã có thể ổn định Max, giúp cô ấy vượt qua điều tệ nhất. Có những người làm công tác xã hội, và họ có ngôn từ bài bản, chính xác. Và thuốc được kê đơn. Và Chloe lùng sục khu chợ đen đã mọc lên trong khu vực, sử dụng nó để có cần, ít nhất là cho đến khi thẻ khám chữa bệnh đến.

Mỗi đêm, khi họ lên giường, cô sẽ ôm Max sát bên mình, bao bọc chặt lấy cô ấy, và thì thầm vào tai cô ấy. “Sẽ vượt qua chuyện này, bé yêu. Cậu cứ xem. Mỗi ngày, nó lại đến gần hơn. Cái ngày chúng ta vượt qua chuyện này.”

Có những đêm đến bản thân Chloe cũng thực sự tin vào những lời đó.

\---

**2014**

Chloe nghiến chặt hàm răng, day qua day lại trong khi hùng hổ bước về toa xe moóc. Đã hàng tháng trời rồi, và việc thi công và phục dựng vẫn còn lác đác, khi quỹ hỗ trợ bị buộc trong thủ tục rườm rà. Trên tất cả, gia đình Prescott đã rút ra gần đây sau sự tàn phá và scandal.

Theo ý Chloe, đó là điều tuyệt nhất nảy sinh từ cơn bão, nhưng cô là một trong số ít thấy vậy. Yêu hay ghét họ, nhà Prescott có tiền. Quyền lực. Gốc rễ sâu trong trái tim hắc ín của thị trấn cũ, và việc họ cứ thế bỏ rơi Vịnh Arcadia để theo đuổi những cánh đồng xanh tươi hơn nơi khác làm nhụt chí rất nhiều người dân thị trấn vẫn còn sống.

Cô huỳnh huỵch băng qua màn tuyết mùa đông muộn, một tờ rơi nhàu nát trong nắm tay giận dữ. Cô còn không thể ép mình đọc nó lại lần nữa, nhưng đồng thời cô cũng không chịu được việc phải chia tay với nó. Người xưa có câu, rằng bấu víu lấy sự giận dữ cũng như bám lấy hòn than đang cháy vậy.

…  _ chắc cũng là một ý hay. Nhưng chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu bạn là một con bệnh thích bị đau, huh? _

Dù vậy, cô đã giữ được mình bận rộn. Tìm được một công việc tạm thời với một đội công nhân xây dựng. Có thể cho đi nhiều như cô đã lấy mất, với cái đám nam nhi đểu giả đó với cái vẻ vênh váo của họ, cuối cùng cô cũng có được sự tôn trọng miễn cưỡng của họ sau vài tuần. Có lẽ cô không có cơ bắp- dù Chúa biết cô đang đắp chúng lên đây!- hay sức bền thể chất, nhưng cô có tinh thần. Mồm mép lanh lợi. Họ cũng công nhận cô từng đó.

Cô không nói với ai bao giờ, nhưng cô đang bắt đầu tin rằng bên cạnh sự thoái lui của nhà Prescott, bản thân cơn bão cũng là điều tuyệt nhất từng xảy ra với Vịnh Arcadia. 

_ Trừng phạt thứ dơ bẩn, xé tan sự mục nát, xây dựng lại toàn bộ, sáng ngời, long lanh và mới mẻ. Đúng cách, lần này. Ha! Chết tiệt… nhìn mình này… mình nghe như một trong những tên cuồng tận thế đó vậy, nói về việc cơn bão là sự thịnh nộ của Chúa. _

Cuối cùng, cô về đến toa xe cô chia sẻ với Max, David, và mẹ cô. Vỗ tuyết khỏi ủng, cô cẩn thận tháo dây, đặt chúng lên tấm thảm bên cạnh. Khẽ rên lên và xoa lưng.

_ Chết tiệt… mười hai tiếng nữa mà không có một giờ nghỉ thực thụ. Trời đất, làm việc chán bỏ mẹ! Nhưng ít nhất giờ mình đã biết mình đang nói về cái mẹ gì. Mình biết rõ hơn nhiều mấy con nhà giàu ở Blackwell. Hài hước thật, đó là dự án lớn mà họ giao cho chúng ta làm. Nhà cửa, cửa hàng, thư viện, ừ, cái gì cũng được, nhưng cái trường tư cho nhà giàu, CÓ! Nó được ưu tiên. Địt mẹ Jesus… _

“Này,” Chloe gọi vào, với giọng mệt mỏi. “Con về rồi. Wee.”

“Chào mừng trở lại, con yêu!” mẹ cô gọi ra. Bà vừa mới được xuất viện một vài tuần trước. Bị giới hạn vào xe lăn, khả năng cả đời, nhưng ít nhất phần còn lại của cơ thể bà hoạt động tốt, từ hông trở lên. Không để điều đó làm bà nản lòng tí nào. Bà cứ thề sống chết rằng sẽ quay lại làm hầu bàn một khi quán Two Whales đã được xây lại.

_ Hình bóng của… Chloe kia. Người mà Max kể với mình. Ôi Chúa trên cao, thỉnh thoảng khiếu hài hước của người bệnh thật đấy! _

Chloe cúi xuống để đặt một nụ hôn dịu dàng lên trán mẹ mình, trước khi giơ lên một nắm tay mệt mỏi, hơi run run. “Này Đại D.” cô thì thào với David. Ông cụng tay đáp trả, khẽ mỉm cười và gật đầu. “Này Tiểu C.”

Mối quan hệ của họ đã cải thiện vô cùng từ sau cơn bão; nó theo kiểu bạn với bạn thì hơn là cha và con, nhưng Chloe phải có sự công nhận thích đáng. Ông đã tỉnh ra. Ông đã lãnh đạo cảnh sát, giúp hạ Jefferson. Giải cứu Victoria, đem lại công lý cho Rachel. Chỉ vì những điều đó thôi, cô thấy cảm kích vĩnh viễn.

Nhưng ông không ngừng cho đi, không ngừng làm tốt hơn.

_ Và tôi cứ chắc nịch ông sẽ là một nỗi thất con mẹ nó vọng chứ… _

Cô đã nghĩ nó sẽ chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi sự tức giận trở lại toàn bộ, sự ghét bỏ sôi sục. Những chấn động ông đã không thể bỏ lại trên chiến trường. Nếu cuộc đời, khi tĩnh lặng và bình yên, thử thách David Madsen và thấy ông ham muốn, thì chắc hẳn sức nặng của nghịch cảnh ở Vịnh Arcadia sau bão sẽ kéo ông xuống hoàn toàn.

Đúng không?

Nhưng điều ngược lại đã xảy ra. Ồ hẳn rồi, nó rất hữu dụng, rất hữu dụng rằng ông tận dụng cùng những cố vấn và người làm công tác xã hội mà Max có. Tham dự những buổi họp mặt về kiềm chế cơn giận, giúp dẫn dắt nhóm người sống sót. Nhưng khi cô được tìm hiểu về ông, một cách thực sự, đúng nghĩa, cô nhận thấy vấn đề luôn là về kiểm soát. Hay đúng hơn, cái cảm giác nắm kiểm soát với cuộc đời mình.

_ Hoặc có thể là việc nhận ra kiểm soát thực ra chỉ là một ảo tưởng, và bạn phải chấp nhận rằng bạn chỉ có thể đối phó với những gì bạn có thể đối phó? Agh… chết tiệt, mình không phải một nhà triết học… _

Nhưng việc giúp phục dựng, tham gia đội tuần địa phương, dành những ngày đầu tiên đó không ngừng tìm nhặt của cải đến cùng… nó cho ông cái cảm giác kiểm soát đó. Của sự tự tin. Cuối cùng cũng khắc ghi một kĩ năng mới mẻ, làm việc theo nhóm. Kĩ năng mà ngoài ra ông đã thiếu suốt cả cuộc đời mình cho đến thời điểm này.

_ Phải công nhận, David à. Ông đã làm tốt đấy. Heh… ai mà nghĩ thực ra chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu kiểu như hòa thuận với nhau chứ? _

“Chloe… ngồi xuống. Ăn đi. Ngay bây giờ. Mẹ biết nó không nhiều, nhưng ít nhất nó nóng, và chúa biết con gầy như que củi vậy.” Joyce ra lệnh.

Chloe khịt mũi, và lầm bầm, “Vâng thưa mẹ.” môi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười quỷ quyệt. Cô ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế gấp, cởi bỏ chiếc mũ len. Tóc cô đang mọc ra, và không có quyền truy cập tới thuốc nhuộm màu xanh có sẵn, phần gốc màu vàng đang lộ ra. Cô cứ định cắt nó đi, thậm chí có lẽ cạo trọc hoàn toàn, nhưng rồi lúc quái nào cô có thì giờ chứ?

Cô kịch liệt tấn công món mì cá ngừ hầm đặt trước mặt. Trong khi cô ăn, David lên tiếng.

“Vậy uh… Chloe. Thấy cháu làm việc hôm nay, khi bác đi ngang qua Blackwell. Bác vẫy tay và gọi, nhưng bác không nghĩ cháu nghe thấy.”

“Mmmmph? Oh… boác ấy à? Nghĩ chó nghoe thấy chên mìn.” Cô tạm dừng, khó khăn nhai cái mồm quá tải, nuốt trôi hết với một ngụm nước lớn. “Xin lỗi. Ừ, họ bắt đầu cho cháu làm phần kết cấu nối. Mấy thằng chó ồn vãi, và…” cô vẩy hai bàn tay nhức. “Thôi thì. Ừ, xin lỗi. Đã vẫy lại, nếu cháu biết đó là bác.”

Ông cười tủm tỉm. “Bác biết… bác biết. Chỉ là… tự hào về cháu. Cháu biết không? Bác biết cháu không cần nghe điều này từ bác nhưng… cháu thực sự đặc biệt, Chloe. Bác biết việc này còn mới, cháu và bác hòa thuận như thế này, nhưng bác chỉ muốn nói… uh… nó rất tuyệt và…” Ông xoa gáy, mặt đỏ.

Cô ngả vào, tựa đầu lên vai ông chỉ trong vài giây. “Ừ. Đúng thế. Kì lạ, nhưng… hay. Nhưng… nhưng đừng có nghĩ cháu đã mềm lòng con mẹ nó rồi đâu nhé.” Cô ngồi dậy, mỉm cười nhạt nhẽo, và hung bạo chọc một miếng đồ ăn nữa. “Tin cháu đi, ngay khi mọi chuyện trở lại bình thường, thực sự bình thường, cháu sẽ lập tức quay về lối sống ích kỉ và trẻ con không chữa được trước đây. Suy cho cùng… cháu vẫn là Chloe Price. Phải giữ hình tượng chứ.”

Rồi cô liếc nhìn bản copy tờ rơi trên bàn, một bản khác của tờ giấy cô vẫn đang cầm trên tay kia.

“Giả sử có gì  _ còn  _ có thể trở lại bình thường được nữa. Chết tiệt, xem ra hai người cũng đã nhận được thông báo rồi hả?”

David u ám gật đầu. “Không thể tin được họ còn nghĩ đến chuyện đó.”

Joyce kẹp môi dưới giữa hai hàm răng, day day trước khi lên tiếng, “ Mọi người chỉ đang… cảm thấy yếu đuối. Sợ hãi. Họ đã bị giáng hết đòn này đến đòn khác, và sau khi nhà Prescott đi… tất nhiên họ sẽ bị thất kinh. Tuy vậy, chuyện sẽ ổn thỏa. Quá nhiều máu và lịch sử để người ta cứ thế bỏ cuộc. Hai người sẽ thấy. Người ta hiểu nguy cơ là gì mà.”

Bà tạm dừng vài giây, rồi ném Chloe và David một cái nhìn đầy ý nghĩa. “Chắc sẽ hiểu hơn với một vài khuôn mặt thân thiện thêm vào hàng khán giả để cho thấy sự ủng hộ của họ.”

“Uuuugh.” Chloe lầm bầm, cho một cái đảo mắt nặng nề, hoành tráng. “Nhầm nặng khi đoán rằng con là một khuôn mặt thân thiện đó, mẹ.” Cô nhanh chóng ngấu nghiến bữa tối còn lại của mình, và bắt đầu mở miệng để nói gì đó. Nghĩ khôn hơn và giơ một tay lên, chỉ về nửa còn lại của toa xe, phần được ngăn cách bằng một tấm màn. Rồi diễn kịch câm ôm mình và mỉm cười khi cô nuốt mạnh.

Chloe gạt tấm màn sang một bên, vừa đủ để cô đi qua, rồi kéo nó lại sau lưng. Căn phòng hoàn toàn không được thắp sáng, ngoại trừ ánh sáng dịu phát ra từ chiếc máy tính bảng dựng trên ngực Max, trong khi cô ấy làm những gì cô làm phần lớn ngày đêm hiện nay: ung dung xem TV.

_ Tạ ơn Chúa chính phủ liên bang tuyên bố wifi là quyền cơ bản của con người hay gì đó… _

Cô gái tóc nâu nằm dài trên chiếc sofa tồi tàn ngự trị mảnh phòng bé tí mà có thể nực cười gọi là phòng sinh hoạt chung của khu xe moóc họ chia sẻ với nhau.

Bản thân Max đã từng có thời kì khá hơn. Đôi mắt cô ấy u sầu, hốc hác, tóc giờ đã dài hơn, nhưng luôn hơi bù xù. Cô ấy ăn không nhiều, ngủ ít đi, và điều đó lộ ra. Dù không tiều tụy đến mức nguy hiểm, cô ấy vốn chưa bao giờ đầy đặn; mấy ngày này Chloe còn lo một cái ôm sẽ bẻ gãy đôi cô ấy.

Nhưng dù cho tất cả, Max vẫn rạng lên khi ánh mắt cô ấy ngước lên và chiêm ngưỡng cô gái tóc vàng-xanh. Ánh sáng trong mắt cô ấy có thể là một đốm lửa chập chờn, lấp láy, nhưng được nhìn thấy nó luôn làm bước chân Chloe nhún nhảy. Cho cô hi vọng, biến mọi thứ cô phải chịu đựng trong cuộc sống trở nên đáng giá. 

Một cách chậm chạp, cực nhọc, cô hạ mình xuống ghế khi chân Max co lại để tạo chỗ cho cô. Quay ra, mỉm cười như thể mọi chuyện đều ổn, và nói, “Này bé yêu. Hôm nay thế nào? Chuyện đó- ah. Nó có hiệu quả không? Giúp trông trẻ và mọi thứ?”

Chloe biết câu trả lời, trước cả khi câu hỏi rời khỏi môi. Dù vậy, không hỏi lại có vẻ lạnh nhạt, và cô luôn hi vọng hết lòng rằng hôm nay sẽ là ngày cô bị bất ngờ. Rằng Max sẽ có chuyển biến.

“K- không. Tớ- um.” Max ôm cái máy tính bảng vào ngực, cúi đầu. “Đã cố, Chloe à. Tớ thề. Tớ đã cố. Tớ cứ nghĩ thế sẽ dễ hơn, cậu biết không? Chỉ với trẻ con. Chỉ trẻ con, không người lớn. Và nó đã… đã có hiệu quả. Có lẽ vậy? Tớ nghĩ… khoảng một hai tiếng gì đó. Nhưng một vài đứa trẻ không có mẹ, hay cha nữa… hay chị hay anh hay cô hay bác hay…”

Cô ấy bật ra một tiếng sụt sịt mạnh duy nhất. “Quá sức, Chloe à. Thế là quá sức. Tớ phải nói gì với bọn nó đây?” Cô ấy lắc đầu mạnh, che mặt bằng hai tay, nuốt lại một tiếng nức nở nữa.

Chloe cố gắng cho qua mọi chuyện một cách ít đau đớn nhất có thể. “Ổn mà cưng. Thế là… ổn mà. Uhhh… chỉ… xin đừng…”

Họ đã trải qua việc này cả ngàn lần rồi. Chloe sẽ cầu xin cô ấy đừng trách bản thân. Rằng đây không phải lỗi của cô ấy. Họ đều hiểu mối đe dọa là gì, đều chấp nhận, dù miễn cưỡng, sự hi sinh cuối cùng cần thực hiện.

_ Không phải lỗi cậu mà ngọn gió giật mất tấm ảnh. Rồi cậu mất năng lực. Ý tớ là… cái đéo gì, phải không? Có lẽ chúng ta chỉ cần chấp nhận rằng Vịnh Arcadia vẫn luôn phải chết, dù gì đi nữa. Nếu không, tại sao lại cho cậu năng lực, rồi lại lấy chúng đi. Ngay khi cậu cố gắng chặn cơn bão lại, chúng lại chào vĩnh biệt. Trông không giống một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên với tớ. _

Cô sẽ không bao giờ nói điều đó với cô ấy thật, không dùng chính xác những từ đấy. Cô không phải một tên ngốc toàn tập. Và cô sẽ không bao giờ nói với ai khác, nhưng Chloe đang trở nên gắn bó với quan niệm ngược đời rằng việc giáng Vịnh Arcadia xuống chỉ còn gạch vụn cũng có mặt tốt của nó. Một cách để quét sạch bàn cờ, xây mới nó, xây cho phải. 

_ Mình đúng là một con người tệ hại. Và đây là loại suy nghĩ của con người tệ hại bạn không bao giờ nói cho ai khác mình đang có. _

“Thế- uh. Cậu đang xem gì vậy, Max?” Chloe dò hỏi. Cô biết cô gái kia sẽ hào hứng được chuyển sang những chủ đề an toàn hơn.

Chiếc máy tính bảng được chuyền qua, và mắt cô mở lớn khi nhận ra. “Doctor Who? Đây là Doctor Who, phải không? Uhhh… errrr.” Cô cười sợ sệt. “Đánh hơi gần tim đen nhỉ?”

Max nhún vai, và thờ ơ cười. “Tay bác sĩ, ông ta… ông ta gọi nó là cái gì như… đối mặt với nỗi sợ hay… hay gì đó. Bớt nhạy cảm đi? Ý tớ là, tớ không thể… không thể nói với ông ta về tất cả, hay thậm chí là phần lớn vấn đề của mình, nên tớ- tớ đoán là tớ đang lấy những ý tưởng của ông ta và áp dụng chúng?”

“Ồ vậy sao? Nó có… ah… nó có tác dụng không?”

Cô gái kia vươn tay, lấy một điếu thuốc mới tinh từ hộp thuốc được kê của mình, và đặt nó vào giữa hai môi, lầm bầm. “Có khi tớ xem trong khi hút thuốc. Nhưng… chắc đó chỉ là do thuốc, tớ nghĩ vậy.” Chiếc bật lửa Zippo, được lấy từ chiếc lõi cuộn dây dùng làm bàn uống nước tạm gần đấy, nhanh chóng bùng lên. Làm một hơi dài, cần thiết, cô ấy liền thẹn thùng vươn tới, kéo Chloe lại gần, hôn cô, và thổi khói vào phổi cô.

Dù Chloe rất yêu mấy thứ như thế, nụ hôn vẫn còn ngượng ngập. Mối quan hệ giữa họ có vẻ như bị kẹt trong hóa thạch. Họ không sẵn lòng từ bỏ mối tình, nhưng không ai biết phải tiến triển như thế nào, đưa nó đến tầm cao hơn. Max mang tội lỗi và nỗi e ngại đầy mình, dạng Chloe chưa từng chứng kiến. Trong những khoảnh khắc đen tối hơn, Max thẳng thừng nói rằng cô ấy đang giữ khoảng cách vì cô ấy sợ…

_ “... nếu tớ lại gần cậu hơn nữa… cậu sẽ thấy tớ là một kẻ lừa đảo như thế nào, Che! Tớ không phải vị anh hùng dũng cảm như cậu nghĩ. Tớ… Tớ không nhớ cách làm cô ấy. Không hiểu nổi làm sao ban đầu tớ mạnh mẽ như vậy được. Tớ… không xứng đáng. Tớ sẽ chỉ kéo cậu xuống thôi, Chloe. Ngay khi cậu cuối cùng cũng vươn lên… sẽ chỉ kéo cậu xuống thôi.” _

Bản thân Chloe không tin một chữ nào trong đó, cố hết sức ngăn Max làm vậy. Cô đối xử với Max như một công chúa, như người quý báu nhất trong thế giới nhỏ bé của cô. Việc đó rất dễ, vì đó là thật. Rèn luyện tính kiên trì trở nên thật dễ dàng… ít nhất khi động đến con mọt ảnh thân thương của cô. Còn về mọi thứ khác trên thế giới, thì cô vẫn là một con chó khá là ương ngạnh.

Ừ thì… có thể không phải mọi thứ.

“Cóoo lẽ…” Chloe bắt đầu. “Nếu chúng ta kết hợp cái đó với tài xoa bóp chân siêu đẳng của tớ.” Cô với tới, cầm lấy bàn chân Max và thả bịch chúng xuống đùi. Điều đó nhận được một nụ cười ấm áp hiếm có từ cô gái tóc nâu, người làm vài hơi nữa, và e thẹn thì thầm. “Tớ sẽ không từ chối đâu.”

Bàn chân Max rất xinh, như cô ấy vậy. Ừ thì, Max không chỉ đơn giản là xinh, trong mắt Chloe, nhưng bàn chân không thể lộng lẫy. Đó chỉ là một luật lệ bất thành văn của vũ trụ. Chúng có thể đáng yêu, chúng có thể xinh. Chúng còn có thể gợi cảm…

_ … bạn biết đó, nếu đó là điều bạn thích. Không phán xét gì đâu. _

Nhưng lộng lẫy? Không.

Max thả lỏng rõ rệt. Chloe muốn tin rằng không chỉ có thuốc chịu trách nhiệm cho việc này.

“Mmmmmm. Tớ cần cái này. C- Cảm ơn cậu. Che.” Max nói. Biểu hiện trên mặt cô ấy nửa xấu hổ, nửa muốn khóc. Rõ ràng cô ấy muốn tận hưởng sự tiếp xúc nhiều hơn, nhưng vẫn còn lớp rào cản đó giữa họ. Sự phê phán bản thân, cảm giác không xứng đáng. 

Chloe ban đầu không nói gì, chỉ bắt tay vào việc, mặc cho cơn đau nhức đã đang truyền khắp các ngón tay. 

Một phút sau, Max dò hỏi. “Tớ nghe thấy cậu nói chuyện với mẹ và David về… cuộc họp mặt thị trấn đặc biệt tối nay? Cái đó là sao vậy?”

Chloe thầm rên lên trong cổ họng, chầm chậm lắc đầu trong khi cô tập trung vào đường cong của lòng bàn chân Max. “Ừ. Sean Prescott nhổ cọc lều lên, nói “Địt mẹ mày sau, Vịnh Arcadia!” và giờ mọi người lo rằng ngân quỹ sẽ sụp đổ nếu người dân sợ và chuồn mất, đuổi theo chủ nhân cũ của họ. Sẽ không đủ tiền để đáng xây lại, bắt đầu một vòng xoáy sa đọa. Nên tớ đoán người dân đang nói đến chuyện cứ vào thẳng vấn đề, giải tán thị trấn và để hạt Lincoln chạy cả chương trình với tư cách là một thị trấn nhỏ lẻ. Cậu biết đó. Tất cả là vì lợi ích của Blackwell chó chết, giả sử họ cũng quyết định đi tiếp. Nếu không, thì tớ đoán việc duy nhất Vịnh Arcadia sẽ làm là sản sinh cỏ lăn lập dị… hay gì đó.”

Max chớp mắt. Nhìn lên trần nhà xám xịt và cáu bẩn, cô ấy xử lí nốt phần còn lại của điếu thuốc, và thở ra chầm chậm, nói với giọng mập mờ, xa xăm. “Cái đó… Chúa ơi. Tệ hại vãi. Người ta cứ… bỏ cuộc như thế. Sau tất cả những gì người ta đã làm để cố gắng đoàn kết thị trấn lại.” Cô ấy dựng người lên khuỷu tay. “Sau… tất cả những gì cậu đã làm, Chloe.”

Chloe làu bàu. “Ôi thôi nào, cậu làm nó nghe như một sự sỉ nhục cá nhân vậy. Người ta là người ta. Ừ, có lẽ có một vài người tốt, và có lẽ trong một thoáng, người ta có thể không khủng khiếp một cách tuyệt vời đến vậy, nhưng nói tóm lại? Họ đáng ăn cứt vãi lồn. Vãi, Con mẹ nó, Lồn.”

Một phần nhỏ của sức mãnh liệt nhà Caulfield xưa đó vươn đến đôi mắt Max. Cô ấy kéo chân khỏi đùi Chloe, cầm lấy tay cô, và nhìn thẳng vào cô. “Tớ… Tớ sẽ đi. Tớ sẽ đi, và tớ sẽ nói với họ… rằng họ không thể! Rằng… Chloe. Chloe!” Nước mắt bắt đầu chảy xuống má cô. 

Cô ấy bám vào bên sườn Chloe. “Nếu họ đi… thế là hết. Vịnh Arcadia sẽ chết… và tớ… tớ đã giết nó. Tớ đã giết nó!” Cô ấy vội vàng gạt nước mắt, và đứng dậy, đi lại với sự kích động. “Tớ sẽ đi… Tớ sẽ đi, tớ sẽ đi. Nhưng tớ… không thể. Không thể đi, Chloe. Khi mà có từng đó người xung quanh. Tớ không làm được. Tớ không muốn nhờ cậu nhưng… có thể? Cậu?”

Hít một hơi dài, sâu, thanh lọc, Chloe trỗi dậy. Vươn ra, vuốt lên khuôn mặt Max, gạt đi một vài giọt nước mắt mới bằng ngón cái. Khẽ cụng đầu cô ấy và thì thầm. “Di chuyển tớ đến bất cứ ô đen nào. Dùng tớ bất cứ khi nào cậu muốn.”

Max bật tiếng cười nghẹn ngào, ươn ướt, và với giọng run rẩy, nói, “Tớ còn không biết thế nghĩa là gì, Che.”

“Nghĩa là tớ là do cậu chỉ đạo tùy thích, thưa quý cô.” Chloe vươn lên, hôn tay Max một cách lịch thiệp. “Cái đó, và đó là một lời bài hát cũ của Yes. Không phải phong cách mọi khi của tớ, nhưng…”

“Ha… ha ha ha!” Max cười, vừa ủ dột vừa vui. “Ng- ng- nghe hệt như bố cậu ấy, vừa rồi. Như William.”

Chloe cúi đầu, nhưng vẫn mỉm cười. Đợi một vài giây trước khi hỏi.

“Việc này rất quan trọng với cậu, phải không?”

Max chỉ có thể gật đầu trong im lặng.

“Đi đi. Ngồi đi. Cuộn mình lại với Doctor Who. Đó là một tập Billie Pepper, và tớ biết tớ cũng sẽ nhìn chăm chăm vào cô ấy cả ngày nếu có thể.” Chloe nháy mắt và ngả vào để hôn cô ấy, một nụ hôn Max biết ơn nhận lấy.

“Bảo mẹ tớ có tiền bảo lãnh trong lọ bánh quy đấy, để đề phòng.”

Max thiếu điều nhảy lên cô, tay chân ôm chặt lấy cô. “C- c- cảm ơn cậu. Ôi Chúa Chloe, cảm ơn cậu…”

Chloe nán lại vài phút nữa, âu yếm Max trong lòng, đảm bảo rằng cô ấy đang bình tĩnh lại, trước khi cuối cùng bỏ lại Max để… làm những việc ít ỏi trên đời mà Max còn tìm thấy niềm an ủi. Cô sẽ không giận cô ấy gì hết.

Thật đấy, thật tốt khi thấy cô ấy thật sự thể hiện đam mê về một cái gì đó, sau bấy lâu. Chút tinh thần, đấu tranh. Chloe còn hơn cả hạnh phúc khi được làm hiệp sĩ vinh quang của cô ấy. Việc đó dễ. Đó là một niềm vui và niềm vinh hạnh chứ chẳng đùa.

_ Ý mình là… trời ạ, mình không quan tâm về nó đến thế. Mình chỉ làm việc này vì cô ấy. Mấy thằng khốn chó chết thất bại rác rưởi da trắng… chỉ muốn từ bỏ. Đi mà từ bỏ và chạy trốn. Chạy trốn! Tốt thôi! Sau tất cả những gì chúng ta bắt đầu làm ở đây. Sau khi chúng ta đến với nhau, và làm nên gì đó, chăm sóc lẫn nhau. Có thể tìm một hi vọng mới, có thể tìm một con đường mới để đi. Xây dựng lại chính mình thành một thứ gì đó hơn là một thị trấn ma thảm con mẹ nó hại như trước đây. Thứ đồ chơi của riêng nhà Prescott. _

Chloe đứng dậy, kìm lại tiếng gầm gừ hung tợn, khe khẽ trồi lên trong cổ họng. Đảm bảo vẻ mặt cay độc của của mình được che khuất khỏi Max.  

_ Mình không quan tâm! Mình không... mình không phải mẹ họ! Mình không thể cõng hết bọn họ trên lưng được. Ý mình là tất nhiên! Ai quan tâm chứ, mình chỉ dành kiểu mười hai tiếng mỗi ngày, trong kiểu năm tháng, không làm gì ngoài làm việc để dựng thị trấn này trở lại trên đôi chân của chính nó. Ai quan tâm là Max và mình đã cố cứu họ, không ngừng cố gắng, từng ngày chết tiệt một! Ai thèm quan tâm thá gì là họ chỉ có được một cơ hội cuối cùng này để vươn tới những vì sao, và họ đang vứt bỏ nó, và... _

Cô quay sang nhìn tấm gương bẩn thỉu, cũ kĩ dính trên tường. Một vật cô vớt ra từ bãi Sắt Vụn Mỹ vài tuần trước. 

Nhìn chăm chăm, và có một phát hiện giật mình. 

_ "Địt mẹ! Có khi lại có. Chết tiệt!" _

Với lòng quyết tâm sâu sắc, Chloe ấn chiếc mũ len trở lại trên đầu và kéo sụp xuống. Sải bước ra phòng bếp với vẻ vênh váo phóng đại, và bắt đầu bước qua bàn bếp. Tát vui David một cái vào sau đầu, cô lầm bầm, "Đi nào Đại D. Đến lúc ra đi một cách anh dũng rồi." 

Ban đầu David lườm cô, theo phản xạ. Một cái nghiến răng giận dữ, bản năng nhanh chóng hoá thành một cái nhếch mép, rồi một cái gật đầu thấu hiểu. 

"Chloe?" Joyce hỏi, nghiêng đầu vẻ thắc mắc. 

"Đến cuộc họp, mẹ ạ. Đừng đợi. Nếu mấy thằng não cặc này muốn bỏ cuộc, tốt thôi. Nhưng họ sẽ không làm thế mà không bị thả một quả bom Chloe lên cái đầu ngu xuẩn của họ đâu." 

Joyce bật cười, trái lại bản thân. "Chloe Price, thế có nghĩa là gì mới được chứ?" 

Cô liếc qua vai, gật đầu lần nữa với David, người đã mặc xong áo khoác, cầm chiếc chìa khoá xe. Quay lại, Chloe trả lời, "Chịu luôn. Cơ mà nghe hay, đúng không? Tất cả những gì con biết là có lẽ con vẫn còn ghét cái thứ làng chài thảm hại kẹt trong quá khứ này, nhưng chết thật, những người con yêu xem ra lại nghĩ rằng nó đáng để mình đấu tranh. Thôi thì đành vậy." 

Cô và David bước ra cửa và đi vào màn đêm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mùa hè rồi vẫn không hết bận sorry ppl :(

Chloe và David là một cảnh tượng hút mắt khi họ hùng hổ bước vào căn nhà tôn dựng tạm dùng làm Tòa Thị Chính, ít nhất là cho đến khi có thể xây được một tòa nhà mới, cố định. Họ đúng là hai hình ảnh đối xứng của nhau: hàm đanh lại với sự quyết tâm sâu sắc, mày khẽ nhíu lại, tay đút vào túi quần. Với bất cứ ai để ý thấy sự xuất hiện của họ rõ ràng họ là một cặp đang thi hành công vụ.

Sự kiện tối nay đang được tổ chức như một diễn đàn mở của những công dân còn lại của Vịnh Arcadia. Hiện tại, thị trấn hoạt động theo phương thức hội họp chính quyền mở, vì phần lớn Ủy viên Hội đồng Thị trấn đã chết. Họ quyết định rằng vấn đề giải thể nên được đem ra bầu phiếu trong vòng ba tuần; chắc chắn là, chẳng việc gì phải xây dựng lại bộ máy chính quyền cũ nếu không còn Vịnh Arcadia để cho họ vận hành.

Một khán đài và hệ thống truyền thanh đã được sắp đặt. Bất kì ai tới dự đều được bước lên và phát biểu, dù chỉ có những người bỏ phiếu được đăng kiểm mới có quyền định đoạt số phận của Vịnh Arcadia tháng sau.

Chloe kí tên với một cái khoa tay lên giấy, và chìa bút cho David. Ông nhếch mép cười, rồi lắc đầu một cái.

“Có gì đó bảo bác rằng bác không muốn thử làm theo cháu đâu, Chloe.”

Môi cô giật giật, chầm chậm biến từ một cái nhăn mặt nóng nảy chua chát thành vẻ thích thú tinh nghịch. Cô đung đưa người trên gót, nhắm mắt lại, và đợi đến lượt mình nói. Cố hết sức để kiềm chế cảm xúc mình trong khi lắng nghe những lời kêu gọi chân thành từ cả hai phía.

“Có quá nhiều lịch sử trong thị trấn này để…”

“Chúng ta cần chấp nhận thực tại của hoàn cảnh… không có nhà Prescott…”

“Sao chúng ta có thể nghĩ tới chuyện ở lại đây chứ?”

“Chúa đã cho thấy rõ rằng chúng ta đã mất ân huệ của người.”

“... đã là quê hương tôi năm mươi năm rồi. Tôi không muốn hạt Lincoln lái lên và bảo tôi phải sống đời mình thế nào, chết tiệt.”

“Đúng, đây là một cơn khủng hoảng, nhưng chúng ta cần thấy cơ hội…”

“Mấy người có thể ở lại tùy thích, nhưng một khi tôi nhận được tiền bảo hiểm, tôi không bao giờ muốn thấy Vịnh Arcadia nữa!”

Chloe không quyết định được liệu việc quan điểm được chia ra gần như bằng nhau là một niềm an ủi hay lời nguyền. Nhưng cảm giác đúng như thể tình thế đang được cân bằng trên cái lưỡi sắc, mỏng của một con dao. Một cái chuyển nhẹ của cơn gió hay biến động của dòng chảy, và tất cả sẽ kết thúc.

_Cái đập cánh duy nhất của một con bướm. Huh. Ừ. Không áp lực gì đâu, tất cả chỉ nằm ở mày, Chloe._

Cô khựng lại, rồi giận dữ lắc đầu.

_Không. Kệ mẹ cái giọng nói đó. Mình sẽ không đặt tất cả lên vai mình. Mình sẽ chỉ đi lên và nói phần của mình, rồi thế là hết. Mấy thằng chó phải nhận trách nhiệm cho bản thân chứ. Mình chỉ là một người phụ nữ, và quái… mình còn không được yêu thích và nổi tiếng đến thế. Chắc mình nên bảo người ta phá sập thị trấn đi, vì họ sẽ đều đi theo hướng ngược lại, chỉ để phá mình. Tâm lí đảo nghịch. Vì ai mà muốn nghe lời khuyên của Chloe Price chứ, phải không? Dù chốn này có ra ma, hay trụ lại được… đó không phải lỗi của mình. Hay chiến thắng của mình._

Cô chỉ là một người.

Nhưng cô có thể hình dung Max sẽ nói gì, nếu cô ấy ở đây ngay bây giờ.

_“Tớ chắc rằng giọt mưa nào cũng từ chối nhận trách nhiệm cho cơn lũ, Che…”_

“Tiếp theo, là… ah… Chloe Price?” người điều tiết gọi tên cô.

Cô từ từ bước lên khán đài, được lắp đặt sao cho cô sẽ diễn thuyết trực tiếp với đám đông tụ lại. Nhìn chung là, cô sẽ nói trước toàn thể chính quyền Arcadia hiện giờ. Cô với lên, thong dong cởi chiếc mũ len trượt ván và đút vào túi áo hoodie. Chầm chậm di tay cầm lấy giá mic, rồi ngả vào.

“Chloe Price. Cái hố trên mặt đất mà _từng là_ số 44 đại lộ Cedar.” cô bắt đầu, vui vẻ chế nhạo tập tục xưng hô bản thân của một công dân bằng tên và địa chỉ. “Vậy hãy cứ để tôi bắt đầu bằng cách nói rằng một số người đã biết tôi rồi…”

Vài người vỗ tay. Một hay hai người gọi tên cô, chủ yếu từ quán ăn, hay đội xây dựng.

Cô rên lên, nở một nụ cười yếu ớt trái với bản thân. “Không, không các bạn. Im đi, thật đấy, mấy người sẽ phá hỏng ý kiến tôi sắp trình bày mất.” Lắc đầu, và cố nặn lại khuôn mặt thành một vẻ ngoài hung hăng hơn. “Ý tôi là trong vài năm qua, chúng ta đã không có thứ mà các người sẽ gọi là một mối quan hệ tốt cho lắm. Tôi và Vịnh Arcadia ấy.”

Cô tạm nghỉ cho có hiệu ứng, rồi tiếp tục “Không, thực ra… nói trắng ra thì, chúng ta ghét nhau chết đi được.” Cô chỉ mạnh xuống với ngón giữa và ngón trỏ để nhấn mạnh. “Chết tiệt, tôi đã thật sự thích làm _kẻ lập dị_ của Vịnh Arcadia cho đến giờ đấy.”

Chloe ước lượng số biểu hiện vô cảm trên mặt mọi người và rên thầm trong bụng.

_Đừng ngạc nhiên là tôi đã đọc một quyển sách chứ, mọi người. Tôi từng là một học sinh xuất sắc đấy, ngày xửa ngày xưa._

“Ý tôi là, úi chà, tôi thấy ngài ở kia kìa, sĩ quan Berry. C-chắc ngài đã bắt giữ cái thân quèn này nhiều lần không kể xiết. Và… và hiệu trưởng... Wells?”

Cô chậm lại một thoáng, giọng gần như nứt vỡ. Cô đã không nhận ra rằng Ray Wells sống sót, dù ông ta có nặng nhọc tựa lên một cây gậy, chân vẫn bó bột kín mít.

Cô lắc đầu, bật một tiếng cười cụt lủn. “Chắc ông đã xổ hết hàng cực ngon ra và quẩy tưng bừng, cái ngày ông đá tôi khỏi Black-hell. Tôi nói có phải không?” Wells khẽ lắc đầu, nhưng vẫn không kìm được một nụ cười nho nhỏ.

Một tràng cười khúc khích trầm thấp lan khắp đám đông; trong những ngày đã qua, có thể họ đã không tốt bụng đến thế, nhưng rõ ràng qua mấy tháng vừa qua, Chloe đã có được ít nhất chút sự thừa nhận của nhiều hơn một vài người, giờ coi trọng cái mở đầu trung thực của cô.

Dù thế, rõ ràng họ đang tự hỏi cô đang đi đến đâu với bài phát biểu của mình.

“Vậy vì sao tôi lại bắt đầu với việc này? Sao tôi lại nhắc các người nhớ về việc ai cũng ghét cái thân tôi như thế nào? Để khi tôi nói những điều tôi sắp nói cho các người tiếp đây, các người sẽ tôn trọng cái nghịch cảnh. Việc tôi đang nói nghiêm túc thế nào, và việc này có ý nghĩa với tôi ra sao.”

Vươn tay ra, cô cầm lấy cái mic, trượt nó khỏi giá đỡ. Thật may, nó không dây, cho phép cô quyền tự do di chuyển. Hít một hơi thật sâu, cô liếm môi, và nhìn bao quát toàn bộ khán giả.

_Vậy đó Chloe, đã đến lúc ném hết can đảm vào rồi…_

“Chúng ta điên hết con MẸ nó rồi à?!” cô yêu cầu được biết. Cô nhấn mạnh từ thứ tư từ cuối lên, gõ mạnh lên giữa trán bằng hai ngón tay.

“Không, thật đấy.” cô nói tiếp. “Đây là một câu hỏi y học nghiêm túc. Chúng ta bị điên lâm sàng hết rồi à?! Vì có cảm giác như vậy đấy, khi chúng ta đang nằm ở thời điểm mà chúng ta nghiêm túc nghĩ đến việc phá bỏ thị trấn, rút về một góc, trở thành một vùng xa xôi hẻo lánh nhỏ và nhát đến mức, nó còn không tự điều hành được nữa.”

Một vài người trong đám đông rõ ràng bị sốc. Có tiếng rì rầm thoáng nổi lên, nhưng không ai thử ngăn Chloe lại trong khi cô tiếp tục tràng diễn văn của mình.

“Ý tôi là, chết tiệt! Tôi biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu đây? Tôi biết chúng ta đều đã chịu tổn thất từ cơn bão này. Một vài người mất gia đình, một vài người mất nhà ở, rất nhiều người còn mất cả mạng sống, nhưng _tất cả mọi người_ trong thị trấn này giờ đây đều có một điểm chung: chúng ta đã bị đ vào lỗ đ bởi cơn lốc xoáy đó. Lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử, tất cả mọi người ở Vịnh Arcadia đều bình đẳng: bị xoạc như nhau.”

Rồi cô khịt mũi. “Ngoại trừ… có lẽ ngoại trừ Sean Prescott. Mấy người biết đó, gia đình cái tay điều hành cái thị trấn này hàng thập kỉ rồi ý? Cái tay mà, bên cạnh đó, đã tài trợ cho những hoạt động của thằng con trai bệnh hoạn, hiếp dâm, giết người và ông thầy tâm thần dạy nó giết ý.”

Cô chỉ thấy hơi áy náy khi nhận thấy Wells quay mặt khỏi cô.

Cô giơ một tay lên để trấn áp một vài tiếng rền rĩ và huýt gió, “Ừ, ừ, ừ, hắn có tiền, nên hắn được ra luật. Bây giờ, kệ mẹ cái đấy! Hắn ta đã có cúng một trách nhiệm như chúng ta bây giờ. Nhưng không ai trong số _chúng ta_ có cơ hội chạy đi với một bao tải đầy tiền và tái xây dựng ở nơi khác. Nếu Vịnh Arcadia có ý nghĩa đến thế với hắn và gia đình, sao hắn ta lại bỏ rơi chúng ta lúc này? Hả? Tại sao? Và hơn thế, sao chúng ta còn nghĩ là chúng ta _cần_ hắn bao giờ chứ?!”

Chloe giờ thật sống động, bước lên phía trước khán đài, vung một nắm tay lên hoặc chỉ trỏ để nhấn mạnh luận điểm của mình. “Thị trấn này đã bị san phẳng hoàn toàn, mọi người! Bị biến thành một cái bánh con mẹ nó kếp! Tôi đã thấy nó xảy ra. Từ trên cao. Cơn lốc xoáy to bằng cả thị trấn. Nhưng các người biết không? Giữa những nỗi kinh hoàng và bi kịch và chết chóc và đói khát và sợ hãi… cuối cùng tôi cũng thấy một điều gì đó. Một điều… kì diệu.” Cô nuốt mạnh, cố gắng làm đôi tay ngừng run. Cô gần như không giữ được kiểm soát, những ngôn từ cứ như đang tuôn ra khỏi miệng cô theo ý chúng.

“Tôi thấy cả một thị trấn toàn những người tôi ghét - ghét vì tôi tưởng họ đã bỏ cuộc sau từng ấy năm, cứ nằm im chịu đòn như một lũ chó ngoan - tôi thấy họ vùng lên. Đến với nhau. Thấy họ nhớ ra rằng chúng ta _đều_ là một cộng đồng, và rằng bạn chỉ có thể dồn ép chúng ta cùng lắm đến khi chúng ta đứng dậy và hét ‘ĐỦ RỒI’!”

Đi lại có đỡ. Giúp cô giữ tập trung, giúp đốt bỏ chỗ năng lượng lo sợ, hoảng hốt chảy rần rật trong máu cô. “Ngày hôm đó, ngay sau khi cơn bão đá vào răng ta, tôi đã thấy tất cả mọi người đặt sang một bên những mối thù cũ ngu xuẩn, những cuộc tranh cãi xấu xí, nhỏ nhen, và ngừng quan tâm đến việc ai nói cái này, hay ai làm cái kia, hay ai có nhiều hơn, và ai có ít hơn. Chúng ta đã vùng lên, để trở nên tốt hơn, một thứ lớn lao hơn là tổng thành phần trong chúng ta! Mọi người chia sẻ những gì họ có! Những người có thể làm việc, thì làm. Không quan trọng là cái gì, tất cả mọi người đều cho đi một thứ gì đó! Tôi thấy rất nhiều gương mặt ở đây, và tôi nhớ những gì rất nhiều người đã làm. Vẫn đang làm.”

Cô chỉ vào đám đông. “Jeff Stevens, tôi thấy anh suốt ngày ở công trường, và tôi ghét anh. Biết vì sao không? Vì anh làm việc rất chăm chỉ mỗi ngày, làm tôi cảm thấy như mình không thể về cuối ca cho đến khi anh về.” Cô bật cười sợ sệt.

Rồi cô đi lên, đối diện một người phụ nữ già độ tuổi sáu mươi. “Bà Dixon. Bà kiểu là người Mormon duy nhất trong thị trấn, nên tất nhiên bà trữ năm năm thức ăn trong tầng hầm hay gì ấy, tôi không biết nữa, một lượng lớn điên rồ. Và tất cả mọi người ở đây, bao gồm cả tôi, đều đã được ít nhất là một phần của nó. Không có vị tệ như bà nghĩ… thực ra là khá được ấy, khi mà bà đang chết đói, nhưng không ngọt ngào như bà, khăng khăng rằng mọi người cứ tự nhiên.”

“Và… và…” Chloe khựng lại. Cô có thể nói tiếp thế này cả đêm... chắc vậy. Và có lẽ họ sẽ để cô có nhiều ba phút mà cô được cho. Nhưng cô biết rằng cô phải tóm gọn lại, trước khi mình bắt đầu lảm nhảm, bắt đầu mất sự liền mạch của luận ý.

Giọng cô cao lên. “Tôi đã chứng kiến thị trấn này _có thể_ tuyệt vời như thế nào! Tôi đã chứng kiến những gì nó có thể làm khi bị đẩy đến cùng cực! Giờ thì… giờ thì đúng. Đúng, chúng ta vẫn đang nằm ở một vị thế khó khăn. Tôi không thể hứa… tôi sẽ không hứa, rằng chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ chiến thắng. Vì dù chúng ta cố gắng và chiến đấu và cào cấu thế nào đi nữa, chúng ta vẫn có thể mờ đi, rồi cuối cùng phải giải tán thị trấn trong một vài năm. Nhưng tôi có thể hứa với các người, không chút nghi ngờ gì, rằng nếu chúng ta cứ thế mà bỏ cuộc bây giờ… thì chúng ta đúng là một đám thất bại! Bỏ cuộc, đó là cách duy nhất để cơn lốc xoáy thắng!”

Cô tạm dừng, để ý tưởng đó ngấm vào. “Và… và làm thế quái nào…?” giọng cô thô, ráp, gần như chói tai với cảm xúc. “Nếu chúng ta bỏ cuộc, làm thế nào chúng ta có thể nhìn tất cả những người đã bị cơn bão tước đi gì đó… những người mang những vết thương thể chất, những người mang mọi vết sẹo trong lòng, những người đã… đã phải chôn cất quá nhiều người trong gia đình? Chúng ta sẽ nói gì với những người không đủ may mắn… hay có lẽ đen đủi… để sống sót đến ngày hôm nay? Chúng ta sẽ nói gì với họ? Thật đấy, vì tôi muốn biết. Chúng ta nói với họ là nó khó quá à? Rằng chúng ta cứ thế bỏ cuộc, và bỏ chạy? Ôi xin lỗi, chúng tôi lên được đến đỉnh, thời điểm mà chúng tôi có thể tái dựng nơi này cho đúng, biến nó thành một thứ nhỏ, nhưng vĩ đại, nhưng chúng tôi không thể đương đầu với thử thách khi họa đến à?”

Chloe giờ đang nắm lấy cái mic bằng cả hai tay, gần như đang chắp tay cầu nguyện. “Vậy… vậy thì địt mẹ hết các người, nếu các người bỏ đi bây giờ! Tôi đã đóng quá nhiều đinh vào quá nhiều tấm ván… vặn ốc vào quá nhiều cái dằm, và chôn quá nhiều người tốt để còn nghĩ đến việc bỏ cuộc lúc này. Vì… dù… dù tôi có phải cầm búa lên và tự mình xây dựng lại hết cả cái thị trấn này, tôi cũng sẽ làm. Các người có thể quyết định bỏ đi, nhưng các người sẽ phải kéo Chloe Price ra, và tôi sẽ giãy giụa và gào thét cho các người xem!”

Ngực cô phập phồng, khi cô thở hồng hộc qua mũi. Phán xét đám đông với một gương mặt hằn cả một ánh mắt châm biếm và sự thách thức đầy cảm hứng.

“Lần đầu tiên trong đời, chúng ta thực sự có quyền lên tiếng. Chúng ta được viết lên chương truyện của mình trong lịch sử thị trấn này. Một lựa chọn giữa ‘Hết Truyện’ và ‘Đón Xem Hồi Sau’. Tôi biết quá rõ mình sẽ chọn cái nào. Và việc chúng ta nên làm cũng đã rõ như ban ngày rồi, khi thời điểm bầu chọn tháng sau tới.”

Đột nhiên nổi hứng, cô kết luận với một câu, “Vậy… vậy xin hết, yo.” Rồi giơ cái mic ra, nghiêng tay sang một bên, và thả nó xuống đất, trước khi quay gót và tiến về lối ra.

Khi cô làm vậy, cô thấy tay David giơ lên, qua khóe mắt, và đập nó thật mạnh một cách hào hứng. Ông lại bắt lấy, và kéo cô vào một cái ôm thật chặt. Dù cho nỗ lực hết sức, một vài tiếng sụt sịt thoát khỏi họng cô.

“Đã bảo rồi, Tiểu C. Đã bảo rồi.” Ông thì thầm với cô, trước khi thả cô ra.

Sự im lặng choáng váng dần dần bị thay thế, với mỗi bước chân Chloe đi, như băng tan dần trong nắng ấm mùa xuân. Bắt đầu với một vài tiếng vỗ tay, rải rác vài tiếng hú hét và huýt gió. Đến lúc cô cuối cùng cũng đóng cánh cửa lại sau lưng, tiếng ồn đã như sấm dậy, ầm điếc tai, vang dội trong màng nhĩ cô.

Chloe cảm thấy buồn nôn… nhưng đồng thời, việc này cũng xuất sắc thật đấy.

_Ôi… ôi chúa. Mình đấy à? Thề, mình cảm thấy như đã hít cả một ray thuốc phiện hày gì ấy, địt mẹ, nhìn mình vẫn đang run rẩy này. Điên rồ… thật sự…_

“... con đĩ điên.” Ai đó nhẹ nhàng gọi, khi Chloe đã đi được mười bước ra khỏi căn nhà.

Cô khựng lại, quay sang và chiêm ngưỡng người đàn ông đã gọi cô.

Là Frank.

Ngồi trên một chồng thùng sữa.

Gã trông như cứt. Rõ ràng đã sụt cân trong bệnh viện. Gã trông gầy và ốm yếu, còn hơn là Chloe nghĩ. Quần áo gã treo rộng thùng thình trên cái thân hình như cây sào, hay đúng hơn, những gì còn lại của nó. Cô chưa gặp lại gã từ khi gã được nâng đi, nhưng Joyce và gã đã có những buổi vật lí trị liệu cùng nhau trong một hai tuần trước khi họ được xuất viện. Bà đã kể cho Chloe rằng chứng hoại tử đã ám vào một bàn tay và một chân gã, dẫn đến cần phải cắt bỏ. Bàn tay mới là một vật thay thế trông hiệu quả đến ngạc nhiên, dù có ghê rợn về mặt thẩm mỹ; không gì hơn những ngón tay kim loại xương xẩu và những khớp xương đệm. Cái chân giả là loại ống mà Chloe đã thấy trong ảnh quá nhiều người lính trở về từ Trung Đông.

Cô quay hẳn người lại và bước về phía gã. “Này Frank. Không thể tin được là tôi sẽ nói điều này, nhưng thực ra tôi khá mừng là đã gặp ông ở đây. Ông biết đấy… ông vẫn là đồ tồi, nhưng ông là một gương mặt thân quen… và hiện giờ thế là đủ rồi.”

Gã lắc đầu và hậm hừ, với xuống gãi gáy Pompidou một cách trìu mến. “Hmmmph. Trước chưa có cơ hội cảm ơn mày vì đã giúp chăm sóc cho con chó của tao. Đảm bảo rằng nó được ăn, không bị biến thành bữa tối của ai khác. Và ừ… chào.”

Có một khoảng lặng không thoải mái, đầy ý nghĩa, trước khi Chloe lại lên tiếng. “Xin lỗi. Ông biết đó, về cái- ah… chuyện người máy. Không phải chúng ta là bạn thật đâu, nhưng thế vẫn không có nghĩa là tôi muốn ông bị mất một phần thân thể thật. Nên, ừ. Xin lỗi.”

Gã cười cay đắng. “Tao thì không. Ừ, tao trông như một gã nửa người nửa máy, nhưng tao vẫn còn sống. Và giờ tao bị tàn tật… không phải tao muốn dành cả đời ăn không ngồi rồi và nhặt tiền trợ cấp như một tên vô dụng đâu, nhưng ít nhất nó cho tao thời gian để nghĩ về những việc cần làm với đời mình.”

Gã giơ bàn tay kim loại lên, liếc nhìn nó với đôi mắt vu vơ trong khi những ngón tay chậm chạp uốn éo, rõ ràng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn đồng bộ với nó. “Và Chúa biết tao đã dành rất nhiều thời gian nghĩ về những gì tao đã làm với đời mình cho tới giờ.”

Chloe nhăn mặt và khẽ cúi đầu. Lôi một hộp thuốc lá ra, và chìa cho gã một cây. Gã phẩy tay. “Cảm ơn. Nhưng tao bỏ rồi.” Gã quay sang nhìn cô hoàn toàn. “Vậy tao phải công nhận, mày cho bọn đĩ đực đó nghe thôi rồi thật đấy. Và xem ra bọn chúng cũng biết ơn là được mày đét đít.”

Chloe châm một điếu thuốc cho bản thân, làm một hơi, và để khói lọt qua môi, hòa quyện với những cụm hơi thở ấm, ngưng tụ trong không khí đêm lạnh. “À giời ạ. Ông nghe thấy cái đấy rồi à?” cô thất vọng hỏi.

“Nghe thấy ấy à? Tao nghĩ họ nghe thấy mày từ tận Portland kia kìa, với cái kiểu mày hét vào loa như thế.” Gã phì cười, và vỗ chân cô với sự nhẹ nhàng và tôn trọng đáng ngạc nhiên. “Khiếp thật đấy. Và tao sẽ phủ nhận đã nói điều này, nhưng tao mừng là mày đứng lên bảo vệ thị trấn này. Ghét phải đi lắm… ghét phải nhìn nó trôi xuống cống hết, như khi nhìn nó lúc đầu vậy.”

“Huh. Tôi cứ tưởng ông ghét cái vòng địa ngục này còn hơn cả tôi cơ.”

Gã bâng quơ nhún vai. “Nó là nhà. Tao đã quen, theo cách của tao. Nơi đây có rất nhiều vẻ đẹp. Tao đã có một chốn thích hợp. Một chốn tàn tệ, như cứt… nhưng nó là của tao, chết tiệt!” Gã nhìn lên trời, rên lên khi gã cố ngả ra sau một chút. “Rachel… tao đủ đàn ông để thừa nhận. Cô ấy sẽ… cô ấy sẽ tự hào lắm, Chloe. Cô ấy sẽ rất tự hào về mày. Tao biết vậy. Tao biết cô ấy có dịu dàng với mày, theo cách của cô ấy, và mày…” Gã khựng lại, gồng mình, như đang nuốt cái gì cứng. “Tao biết mày cảm thấy thế nào về cô ấy. Tin tao đi, tao hiểu.” Gã liếc nhìn bàn tay kim loại lần nữa, và thì thầm. “Nhân quả. Địt mẹ nhân quả, Chloe à. Nhân quả hết.”

Cô cúi gằm xuống, gãi đầu qua chiếc mũ len, và hít thêm một phổi đầy khói thuốc. “Ah Frank, xin lỗi, tôi sẽ không nói giảm nói tránh làm gì: ông đã bán khẩu súng. Ông không dùng nó, không bóp cò, nhưng ông đã bán nó cho Nathan và nó… nó đã được sử dụng cho…”

 _Chúa. Nhìn gã kìa. Gã trách mình ghê thật đấy. Và gã biết điều đó. Còn tệ hơn, gã có quan tâm. Gã quan tâm thật, dù quá muộn, rằng mình đã sai thế nào. Những tổn thất việc đó đem lại cho gã… cho_ chúng ta _. Một thằng mạt hạng kinh doanh thuốc phiện, cho thuê nặng lãi mà có tâm hồn? Ừ, tất nhiên, sao không. Mình phải chết năm lần rồi ấy chứ. Thật là một thế giới kì diệu._

Cô dừng lại. Như có công tắc được bật lên trong đầu, cô bỗng đưa ra một quyết định.

Cô lắc đầu. “Nhưng tôi sẽ không ghét ông về việc đấy nữa. Sẽ không đòi trừng phạt khủng khiếp gì. Ông đã tự làm thế với mình phần lớn rồi. Cơn bão đã giải quyết phần còn lại. Tôi nhìn ông, và tôi nhận ra… rằng ông đã nhận ra rồi, phải không? Nên cứ đi làm một thứ gì đó mà sẽ làm cô ấy tự hào về _ông_ đi.”

_Tôi sẽ không bao giờ biết nếu cô ấy yêu ông thật, hay chỉ lợi dụng ông vì thuốc. Tôi không cần xoáy con dao vào lòng ông với việc đó nữa._

“Cái. Địt. Con. Mẹ. Chuyện quái gì xảy ra với mày vậy, Price? Tao biết mày vẫn là một con đĩ, tao vừa nghe thấy trong đấy xong, nhưng… nhưng giờ có điểm gì đó khác biệt ở mày rồi.” Frank lắc đầu một cách chậm rãi quá đáng, giờ thì giơ tay ra gãi cằm con chó. “Mày… không biết nữa. Rất tập trung. Kiểu… mày lấy hết những cơn giận và căm thù và lửa và mày đóng hộp hết lại. Không giấu giếm gì, chỉ… bắt đầu biến nó thành hữu dụng hơn cho mày. Sở hữu nó. Điều đó… điều đó nghe có lí không?”

“Hoàn hảo. Ừ. Ừ chắc vậy. Hoan hô, ông làm nó nghe như một cái bánh quy may mắn ý.” Cô bắt đầu vung vẩy tay trong không khí. “Làm chủ cơn giận, đừng để cơn giận làm chủ bạn!” Cô giải quyết xong phần lớn điếu thuốc rồi nghiền nát nó dưới đế giày. “Bên cạnh đó, ông không biết à? Tôi chết rồi. Nó không đưa tôi đi, nhưng… cái chết có kiểu làm bạn mềm mỏng hơn.”

Điều đó cũng đúng, theo một cách nói. Chloe đã chết, hay đúng hơn, chấp nhận cái chết. Thông thoáng đầu óc, chuẩn bị tinh thần cho nó. Còn một phân nữa thì lìa xa cõi trần… cho đến khi cõi trần can dự vào.

 _Một Chloe đã chết vào thời khắc đó. Một Chloe khác đã thế chỗ cô ấy. Ừ, tất nhiên, sao không? Điều đó cũng khác gì mấy thứ hiện thực thay thế mà Max nói với mình? Sao_ mình _không thể là một phiên bản khác của chính mình từ đêm đó chứ? Hơn là làm cái phiên bản thay thế mà đã… cầu xin Max…_

Frank nói, “Ha. Vậy à? Điều đó đúng không? Cứ nghĩ phần lớn là do mày đang bị bạn gái chịch thường xuyên mấy ngày này.” Gã hạ thấp giọng, và thêm vào. “Cơ mà đừng bảo nó tao nói thế. Không quan tâm gì đến mày, nhưng thật ra tao có hơi quan tâm đến những gì nó nghĩ về tao. Cái đó và… mọi người bảo tao nó là người thật sự đứng ra chăm lo cho chó tao, phần lớn các ngày.”

_Ừ. Cô ấy đối phó với động vật dễ hơn với người._

“Ừ… ừ thì. Cô ấy thích chó mà. Gâu gâu.”

Chloe liếc qua vai, thấy rằng buổi họp mặt đã cho về. Trong một hai phút, cô nghĩ David sẽ đi tìm cô, sẵn sàng chở cô về bãi nhà ở.

_Huh. Hơi sớm hơn mình tưởng đấy._

Cô đứng dậy, thở dài, rồi ngắc ngứ một lúc để tìm lời nói. “Được rồi. Tôi phải đi đây Frank. Công việc và mấy thứ ngày mai nhưng… và tôi đéo thể tin được là tôi sẽ nói điều này, nên làm ơn cứ kệ tôi đi… nhưng hãy giữ liên lạc. Được chứ? Nếu ông định ở lại Vịnh Arcadia thật, hãy giữ liên lạc.”

Gã hậm hừ, nặng nhọc đứng lên theo. “Ừ. Huh. Có thể. Đừng cảm thấy như thể tao nợ mày hay gì đấy, nhưng có lẽ nếu tao thấy Max, tao sẽ vẫy chào. Nếu mày có ở cùng nó, tao… chắc tao cũng sẽ vẫy chào mày nữa.”

Cô nhếch mép cực khẽ, dù cho bản thân. “Ừ. Chắc thế cũng được. Hẹn gặp lại, Frank.”

“Cứ để ruột ngoài da như thế nhé, con đĩ.” gã phì cười.

 ---

“Bác nghĩ cháu thực sự thuyết phục được họ đấy. Chỉ có một hai người nữa cố nói chống lại việc duy trì thị trấn… nhưng cái cách họ nói á? Bác không nghĩ họ có tâm cho lắm.” David nói, khi họ tấp vào toa xe moóc. “Cháu đã… cháu đã làm rất tốt, Chloe. Thật tuyệt vời ấy chứ. Chỉ ước gì mẹ cháu đã có thể nhìn thấy, nhưng này? Có lẽ ai đó đã quay video và nó sẽ xuất hiện trên cái thứ Youtube đấy ngày mai.”

Chloe khịt mũi, mở cửa xe và nhảy ra một khi nó đã dừng lại. “Phảiii ha. Hashtag: Chuẩn Mẹ Vịnh Arcadia.” Cô xoa mạnh hai cánh tay, cố xua đi cơn ớn lạnh, trước khi thừa nhận. “Dù vậy. Dùng năng lực làm đĩ của cháu vào một thứ gì đó hơn là cố làm theo ý của mình cũng hay. Ý cháu là, đừng hiểu nhầm, cái này _cũng_ là về việc cháu được làm theo ý mình, nhưng…” Cô khựng lại, rồi rên lên. “Địt mẹ, David. Cháu chưa bao giờ nghĩ là sẽ nói điều này, nhưng cháu thật ước gì đã đăng kí bỏ phiếu. Không có cơ hội can dự vào vụ này tháng sau rồi.”

Khi họ tiến vào toa xe moóc, hạ thấp giọng để không làm phiền ai, ông nói, “Điều gì đó nói với bác rằng chúng ta sẽ không cần lá phiếu của cháu đâu. Theo ý tốt ấy. Bác thực sự nghĩ cháu đã xoay chuyển tình thế, Chloe à. Bác ah…” Ông cố không mỉm cười toe toét. “Bác nghĩ có lẽ cháu đã cứu được thị trấn.” Rồi ông giả vờ trừng mắt. “Cơ mà đừng lấy đó làm kiêu.”

Cô mím môi, kìm lại tiếng cười. Giả vờ chào một cách trịnh trọng và lẩm bẩm. “Vâng thưa Thuyền trưởng. Hẹn gặp ngài vào sáng mai.”

Đi xuyên qua lớp màn, cô thấy Max nằm trên chiếc giường đôi họ chia sẻ. Sự sắp xếp chỗ ngủ có chật, nhưng vì điều đó có nghĩa là họ phải ôm nhau cho vừa, nó hoàn toàn hợp với Chloe.

Max vẫn đang thức, vẫn đang tị nạn trong cõi ảo tưởng của mình. Giờ thì là phim hoạt hình. Nhìn có vẻ là Archer.

_Hay lắm!_

“Lana. Lana. Laaaanaaa!” Chloe giả thì thầm với Max, đùa cợt chọc vào sườn cô ấy.

“Ôi Chúa! Cái gì, Archer á?!” Max trả lời, nụ cười rộng và vui tươi.

“Daaaaaayyynnngah Zoooone!” Chloe gọi lại, trước khi cúi xuống cướp một nụ hôn.

Chloe nằm xuống, cho phép Max vòng tay qua cô.

“V- vậy. Cậu đã đi, phải không?” Max hỏi. “Cậu chỉ nhìn, hay cậu, um, cậu biết đó? Cậu có nói gì không? Nghe có giống mọi người… giống họ sẽ ở lại không? Hay đi?”Cô ấy cố không tỏ vẻ quá hào hứng, hay tuyệt vọng được nghe chuyện đã xảy ra.

Chloe nhún vai. “Oh. Có. Thực ra tớ có lên nói gì đó.”

Max vùi đầu vào hõm vai Chloe. “T- Thật à? Hay quá.” cô ấy thở ra. “Tớ… tớ vui lắm. Cảm ơn cậu, Chloe. Điều đó rất có ý nghĩa đấy. Tớ cá là nó có ích. Tớ cá là cậu có ích. Tớ biết cậu ghét nói trước đám đông như thế, cậu lúc nào cũng dở tệ vào ngày phát biểu ở trường…”

“Này!” Chloe la, giả vờ thấy bị xúc phạm.

Max ngửa lên, hôn lên đầu mũi cô. “Cậu đã nói gì với họ vậy?”

“Nói á? À. Chỉ một vài thứ thôi. Chắc cũng là những thứ mà cậu sẽ nói, cậu biết không? Tớ tin rằng tớ đã có một bài luận vững chắc, hợp lí, củng cố bởi những luận điểm hàm súc, được nghiên cứu kĩ càng.” Cô ngả vào, day day tóc Max. “Tớ đã là một quán quân kị sĩ hoàn hảo cho quý bà của tớ.”

“Hee. Cậu thấy chưa.” Max nói. “Cậu lại làm thế rồi.”

“Làm gì cơ?” Chloe hỏi.

“Nghe như bố cậu ý. Trong… trong cậu có rất nhiều phần của William. Ý tớ là, tớ vẫn biết, vẫn luôn thấy điều đó. Nhưng… nó đang thực sự tỏa sáng mấy ngày này.”

Chloe ngả vào, thì thầm vào tai Max. “Đó là vì cậu gợi ra những gì tốt nhất ở tớ. Cơ mà làm phiền cậu cưng à, tớ rất cần ngủ. Ngày mai phải dạy sớm bỏ mẹ.”

Max gật đầu, trước khi cho cô một nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon. Rồi cô ấy nhanh nhẹn cuộn chặt mình quanh cô. Chloe nửa chờ đợi cô ấy quay lại xem máy tính bảng sau một vài phút ôm ấp, nhưng lại vui vẻ bất ngờ nhận ra rằng…

_… ê. Ôi lạy Chúa, cô ấy thiếp đi rồi này. Ôi chúa. Cảm ơn ngài!_

“Thôi… quay lại khổ sai ngày mai.” Chloe thì thầm với chính mình, trước khi duỗi thẳng người ra, và cũng rơi vào giấc ngủ.

 ---

 Cuộc bầu phiếu được tổ chức vào ngày mùng một tháng Tư.

Quyết định cuối cùng còn không sát nút.

Vịnh Arcadia sẽ tiếp tục đấu tranh trong những ngày sắp tới. Nhưng nó sẽ làm vậy với tư cách là một tập thể của chính mình.


End file.
